Pleasure Game
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Lost girl no me pertenece. El Placer y La Seducción. Dos Fae que se repudian.Una profecía las unirá . Pero eso bastara?
1. Chapter 1

**Se que tengo otros fics en que trabajar, pero no podía sacar esta idea de mi mente :) descuiden continuare trabajando en mi otro fic de lost girl **

**Espero les guste, aquí todos serán Fae , este fic ronda en la idea de como sería todo si Lauren también fuera una Fae sexual y un agregado? Jajaja digamos que ambas de nuestras chicas serán especiales en esta ocasión ;)**

**No duden en comentar y dejarme saber si esto les gusta?**

**Capitulo 1**

Como se suele decir "dos polos opuestos se atraen", aunque en este caso en particular debería ser "cuando una profecía los atrae". Bo Mccorrigan era conocida en el mundo Fae por ser el succubo no alineado, un poderoso Fae y la heredera del Rey de Sangre, codiciada por todos, no sólo por el poder que se sabía tenía sino también por su increíble belleza. Todos querían probar a la succubo. Todos menos Lauren Lewis. Lauren es todo lo contrario a Bo, muchos podrían casi decir que el médico Fae era antisocial, Lauren sólo pensaba en la ciencia, y era peligrosamente inteligente, inteligencia que sólo rivalizara con su belleza. Bo y Lauren sólo se habían visto una vez. Y fue un desastre. Bo odiaba los exámenes médicos, no veía como un Fae tenía que ir con regularidad al médico, eran criaturas míticas! Bo había hecho padecer a lo grande a Lauren, se quejó por todo, que el estetoscopio estaba muy frío, la bata de examen picaba, que por que tantas inyecciones y la favorita de Lauren " quien necesita tantas muestras? A caso eres una acosadora?" Lauren se había reído duro y fuerte, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno de su personal. Dr Lauren Lewis nunca sonríe y mucho menos ríe hasta las lágrimas!. Y Bo lo sabía, todos en el mundo Fae hablaban de lo magnífica que era el Dr. Lewis , curo la plaga en el Congo, y es tan caritativa que prestaba su servicio a los seres humanos. Era como un dios Fae en la carne. Si, era conocida por sus logros, inteligencia y belleza pero jamás por ser divertida. Y ahí estaba riendo de una insinuación sexual que Bo había hecho. Eso enfureció a Bo que salió del recinto médico. Todo hace más de 200 años y lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Ambas lo hacían . Por diferentes motivos pero lo hacían . Y ahora la estúpida profecía las tenía en el mismo cuarto rodeadas por sus padres y familiares.

-... Perdón, pero, creo que escuche mal. Están diciendo que ella- Lauren señalo a Bo, que frunció el ceño- y yo, tenemos que casarnos en tres días cuando haya luna llena...por que una profecía lo dice?- esto era insulso! Estaban en el siglo XXI, y esta profecía era tan antigua como la guerra Fae!- están seguros?- cuestiono esperanzada a el colectivo de Faes presentes. Todos asintieron afirmativamente. Lauren suspiro...esto era malo, como escaparía de esta. Ella no se casaría con el succubo, le volvería loca! Y necesita estar cuerda para practicar la ciencia

- La profecía habla de dos Fae especiales, uno será el primer no alineado en la historia y el otro será un Fae híbrido ...- tanto el abuelo Mccorrigan como el abuelo Lewis concluyeron al par- con su unión la división entre los Fae terminara y dará paso a una nueva era

- En que parte habla de la succubo no alineada que es incapaz de ser monógama por su propia naturaleza?- Bo estaba apelando por la moralidad que acompaña a un matrimonio - la gran Dra Lewis esta dispuesta a compartir?- sonrió pensando que tenía esta. Lauren hizo la mueca de una sonrisa. Mientras el resto de los Lewis rieron. Al parecer el succubo no sabía que tipo de Fae era Lauren. Bo frunció el ceño, como la insinuación de ser infiel a su "futura" esposa les causaba risa? Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su futura cuñada Ryan decidió traer luz al asunto.

- Bueno, Bo, aquí mi pequeña hermanita - froto la espalda de Lauren, mientras sonreía - es una Gomly, sabes que es una Gomly?- la boca de Bo se abrió y su quijada amenazo con caer hasta el suelo. Como es que la antisocial Lewis era una diosa !? Y no cualquier diosa...Ryan rió ante la reacción de Bo. Si el no fuera hermano de Lauren jamás lo habría imaginado-...así es, mi hermanita aquí es la diosa del placer- proclamo Ryan, si bien el y Lauren siempre competían en los niveles de conocimiento y la ciencia , el se sentía un poco orgulloso de ser el hermano de la diosa del placer, en sus primeros trescientos años de vida se habían divertido a lo grande complaciendo a las mujeres al rededor del globo. Luego Ryan sentó cabeza y Lauren ahora también lo haría y con un succubo nada menos- como puedes ver no habrá manera de que te "canses" de mi hermana...espero que puedas manejarla, sobre todo cuando toda ... Ay! Por que me has golpeado!?- Lauren había decidido que era suficiente , además prefería no develar su segunda naturaleza...no le gustaba

- Es suficiente !- el par de ancianos Fae alzaron la voz y todos guardaron silencio- como ven una complementa a la otra, eso no será ningún problema. Ambos clanes están de acuerdo con esta unión - ante eso Bo pensó en una última objeción

- Que hay de la lealtad? Yo estoy sin alinear pero apuesto a que el Dr. Lewis no lo es...- esta tenía que ser su tarjeta ganadora, un Fae de cualquier facción no podía confraternizar con un Fae que no fuera del mismo bando y bueno técnicamente Bo no era de ningún bando

- Ysabeu... Lauren es especial, como todos sabemos es el mejor médico Fae que existe, por lo que tanto la luz como la oscuridad acordaron que no rendiria lealtad a ninguno de los lados,ya que dejaría en desventaja a el bando que no le poseyera, más sin embargo recibiría la protección de ambos, es un Fae de invaluable valor para la comunidad así que es de algún modo libre de esa regla en particular- bueno...ahí iba su última opción. Bo resoplo y se cruzó de brazos. Lauren entorno los ojos y se reclinó en su asiento, y siguió escuchando los planes para la boda...su boda


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores! Me alientan a continuar :)**

**voy estar actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, la verdad es que es cómodo escribir sobre bo y lauren ...son, geniales jajaja**

**Para este fic investige un poco sobre más entes "sexuales" y fue un poco duro, quien diría que los succubos e incubos eran los más comunes? Y que encontrar más sería un lío? Al menos encontré a uno que se adapto maravillosamente a mi idea y la personalidad de lauren.**

**Espero continúen este viaje conmigo y no duden en dejar algún comentario ;)**

**Capitulo 2 **

No podía creer que en menos de 12hrs estaría casada... Casada! Ella la succubo no alineada, una mujer que se jactaba de hacer lo que quería y vivir como quería y aquí estaba en el bar de su abuelo vacíando vaso tras vaso de tequila que su amiga llenaba. Que era esto? Depresión pre-boda? Eso siquiera existía?

- Bo Bo, a caso te piensas casar con resaca?- Kenzi cuestiono , de alguna manera creía a su amiga capaz de hacerlo, no sabía como pero tenía esa corazonada. Bo de repente se rió a carcajadas y Kenzi frunció el ceño- Bo Bo que ha sucedido? Tu cerebro se ha llenado de alcohol? Porque no creo haber dicho o hecho algo gracioso

-... Resaca...dijiste...que me casaría con resaca...jajaja- Bo aporreo la barra. Con el pensamiento de Lauren como "la resaca" era tan hilarante!- entiendes? Lauren...resaca...jajaja- Bo continuo a reír y Kenzi no entendía, que tenía que ver la Doc con la resaca? Bo miro a su amiga- vamos Kenz, Lauren es como la resaca!...aunque al menos disfrute antes de tener la resaca, con lo estirada y galante que es Lewis dudo tene ese placer...como demonios puede ser ella la Diosa del placer!? Estoy en un universo paralelo? No había telarañas en casa o si?- Bo de repente se encontró alarmada , y si todo esto era culpa de algún Fae? El asunto con la araña había sido peliagudo , ella y Kenzi estuvieron a punto de arrancar la cabeza de la otra por culpa de un insecto subdesarrollado

- Bo, mmm...no es un sueño o alguna otra cosita Fae, en unas horas serás una feliz esposa!- Kenzi sonrió , talvez Bo sólo necesitaba un empujón de positivismo- además no puedes negar que Hotpants es de muy buen ver, no estoy en las damas pero, rayos! Esa mujer luce bien en esos pantalones! Bo sabía que su amiga tenía razón, al menos no le hacían casarse con algún adefesio...si no fuera tan... Lauren, talvez esto no sería tan malo- pero, no entiendo. Tu no eres conocida por seguir la reglas, que de todo esto es diferente?

-... Kenz...- Bo suspiro, Kenzi tenía razón, pero Bo siempre hiba en contra de los pronósticos , reglas y demás parafernalia Fae...sólo que sus desicion es no afectaban directamente a nadie...pero no esta vez. -...según Trick y el abuelo Lewis...si Lauren y yo no hacemos esto...estaríamos trayendo algo asi como un Apocalipsis Fae...tu sabes donde hay un montón de muertes y cosas feas suceden...yo no quiero poner en peligro a la gente que me importa solo por no tolerar a la diosa con la que se suponga deba casarme..- Bo suspiro-...creo que al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo...se que ella tampoco me tolera, pero después de que nuestras familias nos dieran ese "pequeño" detalle ...acordamos continuar con este asunto boda ...- la verdad era que Bo tenía uno de sus sueños destrozado ..ella quería sentar cabeza en algún momento, pero talvez muy tontamente tenía la esperanza de que fuese por las razones correctas, no por una estúpida profecía -...es sólo que yo...no importa- que caso tenía derramar su corazón a su mejor amiga? No había nada que ella pudiera hacer y Bo no quería ser la causa de la extinción de los Fae

-...dilo, saca el dolor de ese enorme pecho tuyo!- Bo rió, Kenzi siempre lograba tener ese efecto en ella- soy todo oídos! Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no por nada hemos sido amigas por más de 200años! No me digas que es por que nada de esto será lindo meloso y romántico?- Bo mostró sus ojos de cachorro regañado- Bo Bo- Kenzi suspiro y dio un abrazo de oso a su amiga- sabes, todo esto si lo piensas bien, es estúpidamente romántico! Básicamente te han dicho sque Hotpants es tu alma gemela y si no te casas con ella será el fin del mundo! Que puede ser más romántico que eso!?

- Sólo tu podrías decir algo así ...tienes razón...talvez algo bueno salga de todo esto además de la no destrucción de los Fae...

- Ahora...vayamos a festejar! Son tus últimas horas como una mujer soltera!- Bo sonrió y caminaron fuera del bar

- Porque le dices Hotpants? - Bo no entendía de donde venía sobre todo para alguien como Lauren. Kenzi le miro como si otra cabeza le hubiese crecido

- Y te haces llamar succubo!? Te dio un consejo?- Bo asintió con la cabeza y aún sin entender- mira bien a esa futura esposa tuya...se que lo averiguarás cuando lo hagas- Kenzi le guiño un ojo y continuaron su camino

* Lauren*

Lauren se encontraba sentada en la cama, recogiendo las prendas que cayeran junto a la cama comenzó a vestirse. Se coloco el pantalón de mezclilla e inicio a abotonar su camisa , cuando un par de manos suaves detuvieron sus acciones

- Déjame...después de todo esta será la última vez...- murmuro la rubia frente a ella que diligentemente abotono y aliso las pequeñas arrugas de su blusa

- Crystal...yo...- sus labios fueron silenciados por un dedos sobre ellos

- Shhh...lo entiendo...no es algo que tu quieras...me lo has dicho...y lo entiendo ...pero aún así...duele, sabía que esto- señalo entre las dos de ellas- no era más que temporal, pero ...- aclaro sus garganta de repente más seca-...donde voy a conseguir otro fantástico sexo!?- Crystal dio una pequeña sonrisa a Lauren con la esperanza de aliviar el ambiente- nadie me había complacido como tu...

- Mmm, recuerdas que tipo de Fae soy, cierto?- Lauren dio una sonrisa ligera a la mujer y le trajo a su brazos- eres una gran persona , encontraras pronto a la indicada...lo se...además, que me vaya a casar no es como que no podamos vernos más, sabes adonde encontrarme cuando me necesites, siempre estaré aquí para ti...somos amigas, lo único diferente es que no habrá más increíble sexo entre nosotras

Ambas mujeres rieron. Esto no era un adiós, sólo habría que evitar el contacto físico más allá de lo que las amigas tendrían.

Lauren salió de la casa de Crystal y salió hacia uno de sus pequeños negocios en la ciudad . Necesitaba una distracción ñpara olvidar lo que tenía que hacer en las siguientes horas.

Pronto se encontró en la entrada del club Crimson, uno de los siete de los cuales era orgullosamente propietaria. Quien mejor para dar placer a los Fae en todas su formas que la misma diosa, sobre todo por que ella tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre las "necesidades" de cualquier Fae. El placer no sólo podía conseguirse a través del sexo. Por ejemplo su socio Vex era muy creativo en cuanto a conseguir placer se refería. Pero esa era otra historia.

Lauren camino entre la masa de diversos Fae que atestaban la pista de baile. Llego a la sala Vip, donde por un pago extra podías disfrutar de ver a las bellas Fae realizar seductores y eróticos bailes.

De forma sorpresiva se vio empujada por alguien a sus espaldas. Lauren dio la vuelta y se encontró con una chica goth que sostenia dos bebidas en las manos y le miraba extrañada.

- Hotpants?- la chica goth dijo

- Disculpa?- Lauren no entendía a que se refería , que era eso de Hotpants jamás había escuchado tal palabra. Y ella básicamente conocía todas las habidas incluso en múltiples idiomas y algunas lenguas casi extintas.

- Kenz! Tenía que venir a buscarte! Tuve que dejar a esa hermosa chica sola, y sabes como odio dejar a una chi...- las palabras de Bo murieron en su garganta , ni en un millón de años pensaba que encontraría a la rubia en este lugar. Lauren por otra parte no parecía sorprendida, Bo era un succubo después de todo.

- Apuesto, a que no...- pero lo podía detener a su lengua soltar tal comentario desdeñoso-...la estas pasando bien Ysabeu? - cuestiono con veneno en su tono. Cosa que era anormal ella siempre estaba en control pero esta mujer sacaba lo peor de ella.

Kenzi miro a la pareja y viendo que su amiga estaba en un apuro decidió intervenir.

- Bueno, Bo Bo parece que alguien más tuvo la misma idea, pasando un buen rato Doc?- Lauren quito sus ojos de Bo y miro a la pequeña morena junto a ella

- En realidad , estoy aquí por trabajo- Bo salió de su aturdimiento creado por la borrachera y el shock de ver a su pronto a ser esposa aquí

- Como puedes estar aquí- señalo alrededor donde había mujeres hermosas en muy pocas ropas demostrando lo flexibles que eran- y decir que es trabajo?...oh! El gran doctor Lewis...trabaja aquí!?...- Bo se acercó medio tambaleante hasta estar frente a Lauren que comenzaba a parecer irritada-...cuanto por un baile?- Lauren apretó los puños y dio un paso lejos de la succubo obviamente fuera de sus cabales

-...bueno, su la gran succubo no alineada mirara más haya de su nariz sabría como la gran mayoría que este es un de mis clubes...ahora si me permiten debo ir a hacer mi trabajo-Lauren camino al final de la enorme sala en luz tenue y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su oficina, donde a través de los cristales especiales insonorizados podía ver todo el club, más sin embargo nadie le vería a ella. Paso el resto de la noche mirando a la succubo

Tanto Bo como Kenzi se habían quedado con la boca abierta..aún en su cerebro nebuloso por el exceso de alcohol, no podían creer que este increíble paraíso de entretenimiento fuera de la grácil Lauren, pero al parecer la idea de que la doctora fuera una santa inmaculada estaba sobrevalorada... Bo sonrió ante el hecho, talvez estar casada con la mujer no sería una tortura después de todo, además cuando miro más de cerca descubrió lo que Kenzi quería decir con el asunto Hotpants , Lauren miraba deliciosa en esos pantalones, se relamió los labios ante las espectativas y continuo disfrutando de su noche .


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por su apoyo :) todos son geniales! Espero continuar con ellos ;)**

**Capitulo 3 **

Con la mezcla de la sangre que manaba de sus palmas ahora conectadas se concluía el enlace del matrimonio Fae. Ahora eran oficialmente el matrimonio Lewis-Mccorrigan. Ambas familias brindaban y compartían la alegría de la unión inquebrantable de los dos clanes que marcaba el inicio de una nueva era para los Fae.

Todos parecían rebosar de felicidad, a excepción de la recien pareja. Bo había optado por beber y comer de todo cuanto el inmenso banquete brindaba, Kenzi como de costumbre estaba con ella a su lado. Lauren por su parte conversaba con parientes de su familia que no había visto en muchos años y viajaron hasta Toronto para presenciar la ceremonia de unión que tanto se esperaba. La tarde concluyo y el velo de la noche se dejo caer, era hora de todos para partir y permitir a el nuevo matrimonio compartir su primera noche juntos .

Por razones de intimidad y practicidad , ambas mujeres optaron dirigirse al departamento de Lauren que se encontraba en territorio neutral al igual que el lugar que compartía Bo con Kenzi. Sólo que Lauren vivía sola a diferencia de Bo.

- Entra, ponte comoda- Lauren les había adentrado a el lugar- quieres beber algo?- Lauren pregunto mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, tomando ella misma una botella de vino que almaceno con anterioridad

- Lo que sea esta bien...- Bo murmuro sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, sin duda pertenecía a la Gomly cada rincón estaba pulcro y destilaba elegancia así como modernidad , llego hasta sentarse en los blancos sillones de la sala que mostraba diversas obras en carboncillo de bellas figuras anatómicas femeninas , eran exquisitas. Un toque frío en su mejilla le saco de si minucioso estudio, miro y era Lauren tendiéndole una copa de vino blanco, recibió la copa y dio un gracias a Lauren que tomo asiento enfrente de ella.- y ...que sigue, doctora Lewis?- cuestiono con una ligera sonrisa, de todo el asunto lo único que tanto como ella como su succubo disfrutarían sería la noche de bodas.

Lauren bebió de su copa soboreando la sensación de cosquilleo que trajo a cada paso que el líquido dejaba a su paso. Lauren sabía que este momento llegaria, y que Bo contaba los segundos para llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de este enlace. Lástima que no sería posible. - Bueno, primero que nada, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar - Lauren lidero el camino a la parte baja de su piso, donde se encontraron con una puerta de metal con un importante grosor. La puerta chirrió , Lauren entro primero y encendió las luces de lo que a ojos de Bo podría pasar como un bunquer o una caja enorme de seguridad , cada muro se recubría del mismo metal que la puerta.

-Es una especie de cuarto del placer?- Bo tenía que preguntar, la verdad era que no creía que Lauren fuese de ese "tipo" de Fae, pero si quería jugar ella estaría más que dispuesta a participar, su succubo se estremeció ante las posibilidades. Lauren no dijo nada y llego a el centro del cuarto metalizado, levanto un par de cadenas y se las tendió a Bo.- oh! Son para ti o para mi?- Bo se relamió los labios y tomo las cadenas en sus manos - aunque son un poco más grandes y pasadas de lo habitual ...- Lauren le interrumpió

- No es para lo que tu piensas...- Lauren suspiro, ella odiaba esto pero ahora esta mujer era su esposa, por ende debían hablar de esto-...son para mi...necesito pasar esta noche en esta habitación ...sola- Bo frunció el ceño.

- De que estas hablando? No tendremos sexo!? Mira...si te gusta rudo, no tendre ningún problema...recuerdas, soy un Fae que se cura de energía sexual, quedare como nueva...- dijo Bo sonriente . Ahora Lauren frunció el ceño y sus ojos se tornaron dorados con pequeñas motas rojas en ellos- que...que fue eso?- Bo nunca había visto ojos como los de Lauren, los había visto dorados en cambia forma como Dyson o lobos como Ciara o totalmente rojos en incubos o vampiros-...tus ojos...que

- De eso se trata, Bo. Soy un híbrido, una parte de mi es un Gomly que me permite ver las más anheladas fantasías sexuales de cualquier Fae o persona y me permite al mismo tiempo darles el mayor placer sexual que alguna vez experimentarán...- ante esta admision los ojos de Bo brillaron azul incandescente , no podía esperar por probar a la diosa ante ella- pero...- Lauren trago saliva-...mi otra parte corresponde a un lobo, no un cambia formas...un lobo real...y

- Eso es genial! - Bo exclamo feliz, esto sólo aumentaba lo feroz que podía llegar a ser Lauren en la cama

- No! No lo es Bo!- Lauren alzo la voz y sus ojos se tornaron más rojos ahora, lo que indicaba que debido a la cercanía de la luna estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía sobre su lobo- ...por eso necesito esas cadenas, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero...por algún razón no he sido capaz de dominar a mi lobo en plenitud y...es aún peor cuando hay luna llena como hoy...así que , serias tan amable de colocar las cadenas en mis muñecas y tobillos?- la voz de Lauren fue disminuyendo y Bo podía ver que la siempre en control Dr. Lewis estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la elocuencia en su voz y sus acciones, sus manos parecían temblar ligeramente y Bo ahora podía ver que su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-...esta bien, Lauren...- Bo coloco las cadenas en su lugar y ahora Lauren comenzaba a caminar de ida y vuelta sobre el mismo lugar-...ahora que?-Lauren detuvo su andar y miro a Bo, sus ojos eran en su totalidad rojos ahora, Lauren dio una sonrisa lobuna, restriyo sus ojos por el cuerpo de Bo y se relamió los labios y camino hasta donde las cadenas le permitieron dejándole a unos pasos de distancia del succubo que repentinamente se sintió como un jugoso bisteck ante un lobo hambriento-... Lau... Lauren?

-...mmmm...de no estar amarrada a estos - levanto su manos encadenadas sin quitar sus ojos hambrientos sobre el succubo que ahora estaba nerviosa-...te comeria entera...llevandote al mayor placer que puedas incluso pensar o imaginar ...nos la pasaríamos muy bien tu y yo...pequeña succubo...- Lauren mostró sus caninos que habían crecido y sobresalían de su labio inferior-...aunque...- de repente su semblante se ensombreció -...tendría que comer tus órganos después...lo que sería una pena...- ahora soltó una carcajada que parecía hueca de emociones-...vete...mi pequeña succubo ...antes de que la poca conciencia que me queda se esfume... Grrrrr!- Lauren dio un tirón a las cadenas que se tensaron ante el forcejeo. Bo dio un paso atrás y salió del lugar cerrando la pesada puerta metálica tras de ella.

Bo nunca había sentido tantas emociones evocadas por una misma persona en ella. Lauren era sexy como el infierno, pero ahora sabía que era letal como cualquier Fae poderoso que ella haya tenido que enfrentar. Ahora el cuerpo de Bo continuaba a estremecerse de placer y excitación , mientras su corazón aún corría al recordar la mirada asesina en los ojos de Lauren. Bo regreso a la sala y vacío la botella de vino que había comenzado con Lauren y término tres más por ella misma. Si no iba a tener sexo y no quería escuchar el tirón y embestidas detrás de la puerta metálica que retumbaban por todo el lugar, tenía que beber hasta perder la conciencia, y así lo hizo.

Al día siguiente el dolor en su cabeza era épico . Así que Bo preparo un poco de café para ella y Lauren, miro a el reloj y ya pasaban de las doce del dia, gimiendo Bo camino hasta el lugar donde dejara encerrada a Lauren, esperaba que se encontrará de vuelta a sus cabales. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, Lauren se encontraba en el suelo recostada en posición fetal con las ropas de la noche anterior rasgadas y ensangrentadas, mirando más de cerca, Bo noto que la sangre provino de donde las cadenas sostenian al híbrido en su lugar. Bo busco por las llaves y pronto las encontró colgadas en el otro extremo de la pared, les tomo y comenzó a liberar las manos y pies de la rubia

- Gracias...- Bo salto al escuchar la voz ronca de Lauren-...lo siento no quería asustarte...yo...- Lauren se ruborizo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba sus músculos entumecidos

-...no, esta bien, no pretendía despertarte...- Bo se sentía incómoda , no sabía porque pero lo hacia . Sin mirar a Lauren regreso las llaves a su lugar y camino fuera del lugar para tomar la taza humeante de café . Lauren le siguió al poco tiempo después . Bo miro a la rubia y noto que ya se había cambiado, debio tener alguna ropa en aquella caja de metal . Lauren se veia incómoda . Ninguna dijo nada por un tiempo y se enfocaron a beber su café y comer un par de galletas de avena que saco Lauren de la alacena . Más sin embargo Lauren decidió que era ella quien tenía que hablar , así que lo hizo, esto mi era algo que podían fingir que no existía

-... Gracias por cuidar de mi anoche, no tenías por que, pero me alegro que estuvieres aquí, no creo que en mi estado yo misma hubiera sido capaz de encerrarme en ese lugar...- Bo no dijo nada y continuo a beber una segunda taza de café -...no hice nada para ti...o si?- Lauren no lo recordaba, nunca lo hacia cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y temía que la hubiera causado algún daño a la morena

- No lo hiciste Lauren...pero, como es posible que con todos los años que llevas aún no encuentres la manera de controlar a tu lobo...- Bo se estremeció un poco ante el recuerdo de esos ojos rojos mirando fijamente en ella- que hay del dawning? Lo has hecho- Lauren suspiro, pero entendía la ligera indignación en el tono de Bo, ella misma se sentia incómoda con toda la situación

- Lo hice, de mis ambos Fae en mi, esto nada tiene que ver conmigo convirtiéndome en algún raro underfae...pero tampoco he encontrado una razón científica para ello, lo que es peor es que lo que has visto ayer no se compara en nada cuando mi lobo entra en esa etapa...

- Que etapa?- Bo estaba consternada, esto podía ser aún peor?

-...cuando mi lobo entra en su ciclo de apareamiento ...se vuelve prácticamente loco...y tengo a mis padres o algún amigo sedandome en esa habitación hasta que el tiempo concluye...- Bo frunció el ceño. No podía permitir que todo esto continuara y si alguien sabía que podían hacer al respecto era Trick

- Iremos con Trick. No voy a estar casada con un lobo que se vuelve loco cuando quiere sexo! - Lauren se encogió de hombros y asintió - ademas, no pienses que voy a esperar siglos para poder tener sexo contigo! Literalmente me mataría! - Bo miraba sería, ante eso Lauren reprimió una sonrisa, esta mujer era muy sería siempre que se tratara de sexo. Lauren esperaba que el abuelo de Bo tuviera alguna solución a esto.

Lauren ella misma no soportaría estar en un matrimonio con un succubo sin tener relaciones sexuales, y no sería la de permitir que su esposa se marchará con otros Fae para conseguir el sexo que necesitaba.

EL DHAL

- Asi que ...que puedo hacer por ustedes?- Lauren y Bo habían llegado al bar cuando recién había abierto sus puertas a el público y sólo había unos pocos Fae, que no les quitaban la vista de encima y Bo no sabía si era porque el chisme de su boda les llenaba la atención o era porque la naturaleza de ambas atraía a las masas.

- Que tal si vamos a tu oficina? De repente me siento como rata de laboratorio...

Trick asintió y les condujo hasta su pequeña guarida atiborrada de artefactos Fae y libros muy antiguos. Lauren estaba más que emocionada al entrara en el lugar , jamás había imaginado que un camarero tuviera una colección como esta, era excitante y no podía esperar por disfrutar de las infinitas posibilidades que este lugar ofrecía. Bo miro a la amplia sonrisa de Lauren y tuvo que poner los ojos, sólo su esposa se emocionaría por estar rodeada de cosas extrañas y un montón de libros polvorientos. Trick tomo un par de libros y se los tendió a Lauren

- Esto te servirá para saber un poco más sobre el enlace Fae que se efectuó ayer

- Eso es genial abuelo pero en realidad estamos aquí por que Lauren tiene un par de problemas ...con su otra mitad...- en realidad Bo no sabía como explicar el asunto así que busco por la ayuda Lauren.

- Mi lado que pertenece a un lobo se encontra fuera de mi control...sobre todo en la época de apareamiento...y no he sido capaz de encontrara alguna solución por medio de la ciencia o en alguno de los libros a los que he tenido acceso...no es que antes de mi haya existido otro híbrido ...así que...

- Bueno, que tan malo es?

-...mmm, cuando es luna llena tengo que someterme a mi misma con cadenas de titanio y plata para evitar herir a alguien...se que se deriva de mi necesidad de cazar pero es como si el lobo me dominara por completo y mi conciencia se perdiera por lo que no es seguro para nadie que salga de mi ...jaula...para cazar...lo intente antes...pero, no término nada bien. Y este problema sólo incrementa en la época de apareamiento incluso durante el día o días sin luna mi lobo toma el control y no piensa más que en sexo y sangre ...

Trick de quedo pensativo y luego pregunto

- Puedo hacer alguna pregunta personal?- Lauren asintió - te has enamorado alguna vez?- Lauren pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza - ya veo...creo saber cual es el problema- Trick camino entre los muebles llenos de libros y tomo uno de aspecto antiguo- toma, lee la página 234- Lauren tomo el libro y leyó lo que Trick le dijo , su boca se abrio y miro a Trick, esto tenía que ser una broma

- No creo que eso sea la solución - dijo Lauren categóricamente- que va a saber un camarero

- Oye, Trick no es sólo un camarero , el es el Rey de sangre , y estoy muy segura que el sabe de lo que esta hablando- dijo Bo irritada, no podía creer que Lauren se comportara de esta manera

- Eres el Rey de sangre!?- Lauren no podía creerlo. Nadie sabía del paradero de el, después de que la guerra Fae término es como si la tierra le hubiera tragado.- lo siento...yo, es que, no puedo creer que algo tan...simple sea lo que mantenga a mi lobo en esta situacion...

- No hay problema Lauren, sólo te pido discreción sobre el asunto, pensaba decirte después de todo ahora somos familia...y sobre tu problema, es muy cierto ...lo único que hace falta a tu lobo es encontrar una pareja con la cual acoplarse , con ello su sed de sangre se verá canalizada a la protección y cuidado de su pareja mientras que al estar acoplada sus necssidades de sexo se verán satisfechas con el amor y lealtad que genere con tu pareja , el resto ...mejorara con una saludable vida sexual.

- Pero...nuestro enlace, se basa en una profecía...como...- Lauren no término la oración era duro admitir que si no amaba a Bo ella tendría que vivir de este modo por lo que le restará de vida y ella no quería vivir así por siglos o más!

- Lauren, creo que tanto tu como Bo tienen que darle una oportunidad a este matrimonio , no lo desechen a la primera, conozcan la una a la otra y serán capaces de ver lo que todos los demás vemos en ustedes...- Trick les dio una pequeña sonrisa y regreso a el bar

- Y bien? Ahora ya tienes tu respuesta, podemos tener sexo de una buena vez!?- Bo estaba impaciente , desde su velada con Lauren estaba caliente y no creía poder soportar mucho sin sexo. Lauren frunció el ceño y miro a Bo.

- Ni siquiera hemos establecido donde es que vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante o ...nada y lo único que te pasa por la mente es tener sexo!? - Bo asintió

- Vamos...podemos ir a la bodega de Trick y...

- No! Dios! Tengo que ir al trabajo y tu supongo tienes que hacer lo mismo . Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde - Lauren salió deprisa dejando a Bo haciendo pucheros.

- Como no puedes tene tiempo para un rapidito!- Bo exclamo y salió de la oficina de su abuelo . No podía creer que su esposa considerara más importante el trabajo que el sexo! Tenía que hablar sobre el orden de sus prioridades , si iban a continuar con este asunto del matrimonio el sexo sin duda tendría que estar en el lugar número uno de la lista.


	4. Chapter 4

**Es triste que no habrá más lost girl después de la quinta temporada :( espero que sea una genial temporada y los personajes tengan buen cierre nos han dejado innumerables dudas cada temporada así que estaré a la espera de esta temporada , oh! Y que mejor que fuese un final doccubus ;) **

**Bueno estoy de vuelta con el fic :) gracias por comentar , amo leer lo que piensan **

**Capitulo 5 **

CLÍNICA FAE

- Lauren, que te sucede es la quinta vez que tiras un tubo de ensayo! Eso no es común en ti

-...lo se...- Lauren soltó un suspiro exasperado, toda la mañana había estado distraída , lo que hablara con Trick le tenía fuera de sintonía . Como era posible que lo único que necesitará su lobo fuera encontrar su alma gemela ? Era por demas ridículo...pero si el Rey de Sangre tenía razón y necesitaba aparearse, como rayos haría eso? Se había casado por una profecía! ...otro suspiro salió , estaba en problemas.-...es solo que al parecer la respuesta a mi predicamento tiene solución, una muy convencional y a la vez realmente compleja...no tengo idea de que hacer con eso...

- Jamas creí que escucharía de ti algo como eso, tu sabes que de todos los Fae que he enseñado tu Lauren eres con creces la mejor de ellos, lo supe en el instante en que nos encontramos, así que como tu mentora puedo decir con certeza que encontrarás la solución a lo que te aqueja, sólo tienes que relajarte antes de que termines con nuestro suministró de material- Lauren sonrió a su mentora

- Gracias Dr Evert, siempre sabe que decir en momentos como este...- la mujer mayor rió

-...talvez tenga algo que ver el hecho de que tengo 1200 años de edad...- ambas mujeres rieron.

Despues de su conversación con su mentora Lauren fue capaz de enfocar mejor sus ideas y logro concluir con el trabajo del día sin generar alguna explosión o continuar perdiendo tubos de ensayo . Al terminar el día llego a su departamento sólo para encontrarlo hecho un desastre, había envolturas de comida rápida por todo el lugar, cajas de pizza y envases vacios de cerveza...y el sofá frente a su enorme pantalla de tv estaba la pequeña goth que acompañaba a Bo a cualquier lugar .

- Puedo saber que haces aquí?- Lauren apago la tv y se paró frente a la pequeña Fae que le miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Hey! Estaba viendo eso! - exclamo Kenzi con la boca llena de palomitas

- Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?

- Doc, nos hemos conocido antes, como alguien con tu increíble mente puede olvidarse de esto- señalo a la longitud de su cuerpo - además es la casa de Bo Bo también y como le ayudé a mudarse merezco disfrutar de un descanso! - arrebato el control remoto a Lauren y volvió a encender la tv- Bo Bo estará de vuelta pronto salió a la comisaría para hablar con Dyson de un caso- Lauren frunció el ceño y se derrumbó junto a Kenzi sin ganas de hacer de esto un argumento ...estaba muy cansada como para eso

- Bo trabaja con Dyson?- Lauren no lo sabía , técnicamente no sabía nada de quien ahora es su esposa, más sin embargo conocía a Dyson el cambia formas...su enemigo jurado , desde que se conocieran hace ya más de 200 años en Francia y tuvieran algunos desacuerdos se habían declarado enemigos mortales el uno del otro

- Tranquila Doc, si Bo te prometio fidelidad no te traicionara con Dhombre sin importar cuanto el muchacho lo quiera- declaro como si nada Kenzi

- Oh...- Lauren decidió no ahondar en el tema y tomo un puño de palomitas del enorme tazón de Kenzi y miro la tv

El día para Bo había transcurrido en la mudanza para el lugar de Lauren...sugerencia de sus padres y su abuelo, no era algo que a Bo le irritara pero tampoco le gradaba demasiado extrañaría a Kenzi y su privacidad .

Luego de haber mudado sus cosas , recibió la llamada de Dyson sobre un caso en el que habían estado trabajando al parecer se había topado con pistas interesantes y quería que Bo le diera una mirada por si misma y así lo hizo hasta que aburrida de su mente decidió dejar el resto de los archivos para el día siguiente . Cuando llego a el departamento casi se sintió como en casa al encontrar todo revuelto y el sonido de la tv encendida, lo que no había esperado era encontrar a su mejor amiga y su ahora esposa viendo animadamente una película de terror.

- Me alegra que se lleven tan bien- Lauren y Kenzi saltaron ante el sonido de la voz derramando unas cuantas palomitas en el suelo

- Bo Bo te has tomado tu tiempo! Doc y yo hemos estado viendo tres peliculas por ahora y lo sentimos pero la comida chatarra se ha terminado así que tendrás que pedir más pizza para unirte a nosotras!- exclamo felizmente

- He comido con Dyson pero gracias , supongo que un poco de palomitas harán el truco...

Bo tomo asiento al lado de Kenzi para que esta quedará en el medio de ella y Lauren, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, cosa que estaba segura no sería una buena señal...

Una media hora después Kenzi recibió una llamada de Hale y salió en su busca dejando a la pareja a solas

- Asi que has decidido mudarte?

- Mi familia lo sugirió , con eso de que un matrimonio se suponga que vivan juntos y toda la cosa...por mi no hay problema...pero si no te sientes a gusto ...

- Descuida...normalmente no estoy aquí mucho...así que eso evitara la mayor parte de momentos incómodos...al menos hasta que todo esto se normalice o algo...- Bo asintió y el silencio lleno la habitación , y Lauren pensaba que era ridículo , su relación tenía que cambiar no soportaría vivir de esta manera por lo que le restará de vida- ...Bo

- Si, Lauren?

- Estoy dispuesta a tratar si tu lo estas...- Bo aparto sus ojos de la pantalla y miro a Lauren por primera vez desde que había llegado-...yo no te conozco y tu no me conoces...pero si quieres podemos cambiar eso y ...ver donde nos lleva - Bo miro sinceridad en los de la mujer y sonrió cálidamente , ella tampoco estaba dispuesta ha vivir en la incomodidad por lo que esto durará y no tenía nada que perder

-Si tu lo estas, yo también , creo que podemos hacer el intento- dijo Bo con una sonrisa que fue igualada por la de Lauren.

- Entonces hagamos el intento- respondió Lauren y se levantó de su asiento iniciando su camino a las escaleras que le llevarán al cuarto- puedes empezar por limpiar este desastre y dormir en el sofacama...tengo un largo día mañana, que duermas bien Bo.- concluyo sonriente sobre todo al ver la cara atonita de la succubo, tal parece que esto será más entretenido de lo que podía pensar...el resto el tiempo lo diría .

Bo por otra parte se había enojado al caer en la trampa, pero luego rió al recordar lo bien que Kenzi y Lauren parecían llevarse y el hecho de que la Gomly no le hechara de su casa a pesar del desorden...al parecer Lauren Lewis era diferente de lo que había pensado y no podía esperar por descubrir más sobre la rubia, aunque eso implicara hacer los deberes domésticos .


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 6**

Bo se sentía culpable, muy culpable, lo que era por de más extraño. Ella en su vida se había sentido así nunca. Incluso cuando los novios de sus amigas rompían con ellas por causa suya. Bo jamás se sentia culpable. Y aquí estaba, dando vueltas de lado a lado de "su antigua" casa sintiéndose miserable.

- Bo Bo me estas mareando! Para de una vez!

- Kenzi...no puedo! Que se supone que debo hacer?

Kenzi podía ver que Bo realmente estaba más allá de mortificada, por desgracia solo había una manera para que dejara de estarlo y eso era enfrentando el problema de raíz . Tenía que hablar con su esposa en vez de esconderse aquí. Kenzi paró en seco los movimientos de Bo colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Tienes que decirle. O presumo que pronto te saldrán arrugas o canas y mira que no se suponga que eso suceda hasta dentro de unos mil años- Bo palideció - ahora deja de actuar como un adolescente y ponte los pantalones de niña grande y habla con Lauren...merece saberlo de ti.

La verdad era que Kenzi le estaba tomando gusto a la doctora, no han pasado demasiado tiempo juntas desde que Bo se mudara con ella hace un par de semanas pero al menos ya compartían el gusto por las palomitas de maíz . Eso era algo

- Kenz...va a matarme!

- ... Pues que así sea...- Bo frunció el ceño ahora- no me mires así! Si yo fuera ella lo haría . Pero ella no es yo asi que talvez en esa enorme mente suya encuentre alguna manera razonable para no asesinarte y sean el matrimonio más corto en la historia Fae! - Kenzi tomo la chamarra de cuero de Bo que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá rojo envejecido y se lo dio a su amiga- Ahora vete. No le des a Hotpants una razón más para matarte!- con un par de palmadas en la espalda llevo a Bo fuera y cerro la puerta sin mirar atrás - buena suerte Bo Bo...- murmuro tras la puerta y regreso a el juego de Xbox que Bo le había interrumpido.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO / CLINICA FAE

- Lo hicimos Dr Evert! Conseguimos la cura! - Lauren no podía creer que estaban encontrando al fin el patógeno que tanto trabajo les costó hayar y con el la clave para el antídoto que ahora sostenía en sus manos. La Dra Evert miro con orgullo a su alumna...no , a su colega.

- Tu lo hiciste Lauren. Buen trabajo. Mereces una copa por el duro trabajo y proteger de nueva cuenta la vida de los Fae que recibirán la vacuna mañana

Vitoreos y felicitaciones se escucharon en el laboratorio. Una vez más su arduo esfuerzo estaría dando frutos. Y aún había mucho que hacer pero por hoy, todos estarían celebrando en el DHAL

ESA NOCHE EN EL DHAL

Lauren y un par de colegas jugaban animadamente billar. Una partida muy competitiva . Eran las matemáticas y física en acción . Que los científicos y médicos disfrutaban. Hasta que un carraspeo a unos pasos suyos les distrajo. Al mirar quien les interrumpía Lauren frunció el ceño. Dyson con una chica rubia que a Lauren le parecía familiar se encontraban de pie mirando a ellos fijamente.

Mientras Lauren y Dyson se miraban fijamente sin ceder ante la mirada del otro , Bo apareció por el lugar , en busca del valor líquido que necesitaría si pensaba decir a Lauren lo sucedido. Pero eso voló por la ventana al mirar la escena frente a ella. Kenzi le había contado que al parecer Lauren tenía asuntos que tratar con Dyson . Pero ahora que los miraba podía ver a simple vista que esto no se trataba de una simple rencilla... Bo trago duro, algo le decía que se pondría peor por el segundo. Y no sabía si intervenir o dejar que todo continue su curso. Opto por observar y no precipitarse ...por una vez.

- Que es lo que quieres Dyson...- mascullo Lauren, ella siempre estaba calmada pero el cambia formas le hacia quebrar . Dyson sonrió burlonamente. El había percibido el aroma de Bo al entrar y no perdería esta oportunidad.

- Que hacen las ratas de laboratorio fuera de su guarida? Fuera de mi mesa antes de que les rompa un par huesos...- Lauren apretó el taco en su mano, de no ser porque estaban en el DHAL lugar de santuario y ella ser una persona muy centrada esto ya sería un baño de sangre. Sangre del cambia formas arrogante frente a ella.

- Tendrás que esperar tu turno como lo hacen los demás . Es algo que un detective como tu debería de conocer, además tengo entendido que su trabajo es velar por las leyes...romper huesos especificamente aquí va contra las leyes, tanto humanas como Fae- declaro Lauren confiadamente y los presentes soltaron pequeñas risitas, burlándose del intento fallido de Dyson por imponerse a alguien. Dyson apretó su mandíbula , no podía permitir que unos simples científicos le hicieran quedar en ridículo , inhalo fuerte y percibió a Bo, que por un momento había olvidado su presencia...

Lauren por otro lado le dio una sonrisa ligera a sus colegas y compañeros dispuesta a continuar con su juego , caminando cerca de una tronera donde se encontraba el número 2 . Lauren se inclinó sobre la parte media de la mesa y miro a su objetivo al otro lado a su derecha, preparo su ángulo y justo antes de dar el golpe Dyson hablo lo suficientemente alto para que al menos la mitad de los presentes le escucharán

- Y cuando me tocara en turno de satisfacer a tu esposa de nuevo? Apenas ayer lo hicimos justo donde tu estas ...crees que mañana o en un par de horas estaría bien? Ya sabes, puedo esperar...pero no se si ella pueda por la manera en que gritaba mi nombre...- el DHAL enmudeció , no a causa de las palabras de Dyson sino por ver a Lauren tomando del cuello a el Fae y mantenerlo en el aire con férreo control sobre su garganta.

- Que has dicho...? - la voz de Lauren ya no era la suya y Bo lo sabía...este era el lobo tomando el control -...repite lo que has dicho burla imitadora de lobo...- Dyson nunca vio a Lauren así...ni siquiera esa vez en Francia...pero no dejaría que la mujer le dejara más en rediculo. Tomo la mano de Lauren y clavo sus garras en la carne del médico . Pero Lauren no se inmuto. Bo miro con horror como el agarre de Lauren se intensificaba en vez de ceder, así que camino hasta colocarse cerca de ella cuando Tamsin le impidió continuar.

- Tamsin, quítate le va a matar!- la valkyria no se movio

- Es cierto lo que el dijo?- cuestiono Tamsin a una Bo que le miraba sorprendida- dilo!

-...- Bo bajo la mirada al suelo-...si...pero...

- Pero nada! Como le has hecho esto a ella!? - ahora Tamsin estaba furiosa también. Ella y Lauren se habían encontrado en innumerables campos de batalla y habían forjado una amistad a lo largo del tiempo ...y de algún modo el succubo le gradaba también por lo que no podía creer que se atrevería a hacer algo como eso...

- A ti que más te da!? - Bo grito exasperada, de cuando acá debía rendir cuentas a la rubia?- ahora muévete tengo que parar esto!- aún detrás de Tamsin podía ver la lucha de Dyson y como poco a poco los ojos de Lauren se teñían de rojo escarlata...no había mucho tiempo. Con un movimiento fluido salió del bloqueo de Tamsin justo para ver a Dyson mandando a Lauren al suelo destrozando a su paso un par de mesas

- Recuerda tu lugar ... Gomly...- soltó jadeante y frotando su cuello. La respuesta de Lauren fue una sonora risa oscura y baja. Saliendo de entré los escombros y limpiando el exceso de polvo de su traje de vestir camino lento y firme hacia Dyson.

-...dime...te gustaría conocer a un lobo de verdad...?- inquirió Lauren que ahora tenía los ojos mostrando un brillo peligroso que hizo helar la sangre de los presentes que al sentir el cambio en el ambiente salieron del lugar...sus instintos les decía que huir...pronto.-...puedo ayudarte con ello...

- Lauren basta!- exigió Bo parandose frente al híbrido - deja que se vaya!

- No necesito tu ayuda!- grito Dyson que estaba listo para una pelea- ya es hora de que por fin termine con ella...- ante las palabras de Dyson la sangre de Lauren hirvió y con potente mandíbula y filosos colmillos tomo a el cambia formas por el cuello y perforo en el lugar con fuerza, borbotones de sangre fluían por la herida. Dyson no pudo prevenir el ataque y ahora sentía su vida comenzar a escapar...

- Lauren le estas matando!- Bo corrió para intentar quitar a Lauren de Dyson pero fue inútil , era muy poderosa- Tamsin ayúdame o piensas dejar que Lauren asesine a tu compañero!?- Tamsin tomo a Lauren mientras Bo tomo a Dyson, de un tirón les separaron no sin que un pedazo importante de carne quedara en la boca de Lauren que al instante escupió y se soltó del agarre de Tamsin limpiando con la manga de su ropa la sangre que se encontraba en su rostro.

-...que repugnante gusto tienes...- declaro con disgusto-...la próxima vez que te metas conmigo ...no seré tan compasiva...- Lauren miro a Bo sostener su agarre en Dyson en la herida que continuaba a sangrar-...sabía que no debí confiar en tu tipo...succubo ...- dio una mirada de desdén sobre Bo y antes de salir hablo de nuevo-...un gusto verte de nuevo Tamsin

- De igual modo Doc...aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores- respondió Tamsin con una pequeña sonrisa que Lauren devolvió débilmente . Bo miro todo el intercambio y pensó . Como era posible? Lauren había hecho todo esto en pleno control de su lobo? Por desgracia Bo no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en lo que acababa de suceder , Dyson se desangraba.

EN EL LADO OSCURO DE LA CIUDAD

-...no es que me queje...pero ...a que debo la enorme cantidad de placer que acabo de recibir?- Custiono pícaramente la rubia dejando besos sobre el pecho aún desnudo de Lauren que miraba el techo de forma distraída . Al parecer ni el maratón de sexo que recién tuvo con Crystal podía llenar el hueco que sentía ... Lauren suspiro y se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió del lugar sin mediar palabra-...lo que sea que el succubo haya hecho ...muchas gracias...- murmuro sonriente antes de caer profundamente dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

DEPARTAMENTO DE BO Y LAUREN

Bo miraba impaciente el reloj. Pronto darían las 4am y no había tenido noticias de Lauren desde lo que sucedido y comenzaba a angustiarse...

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lauren vistiendo sus mismas ropas , mirando a su indumentaria Bo noto los rastros de salpicaduras de sangre que estaban por toda la ropa .

Lauren no presto atención a Bo y dejo sus llaves en el tazón junto a la puerta y comenzó su camino a las escaleras...necesitaba un baño...

- Lauren...yo...- Bo intento hablar pero fue contada por Lauren que le miraba

- Guárdalo succubo...me voy a la cama...necesito una ducha...- Lauren subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación . Bo se estremeció ante el tono frio pero sabía que era su culpa, así que sin importar que siguió a Lauren hasta el dormitorio , al entrar la encontró desabotonando su camisa dejando su cuello expuesto...

- Lauren...que es eso?- cuestiono Bo señalando a las evidentes marcas púrpuras dejadas en el cuello de Lauren-...son...- la palabra se atraganto en la boca de Bo

- Oh! Estos ...?- Lauren señalo despreocupadamente como si se tratara de cualquier cosa-...creí que un succubo como tu sabría sobre como se ven los chupetones...- ante la confirmación de Lauren el corazón de Bo se hundio - ahora si me disculpas tengo que tomar una ducha

- Tu...tu...te acostaste con alguien!?- los ojos de Bo se tornaron azul por un instante. Lauren entorno los ojos ante el tono acusador

- No lo haz hecho tu también?- respondió

- Para curar! Un ave underfae había herido toda mi espalda! Y tu te has negado a tener relaciones conmigo desde siempre! Era curar con D...

- No te atrevas a decir su nombre!- rugió Lauren- me hace recordar como se regodeaba y mofaba de haberte tomado contra la mesa en el DHAL!- sus ojos se tornaron rojo brillante en un instante - y ahora todo mundo lo sabe!

- Asi que es mejor que nadie sepa? La clandestinidad que tienes con la zorra con quien te acabas de revolcar por venganza es mejor? Eso te excita?- los ojos de Bo se habían tornado azul y ambas respiraban con dificultad , sus rostros estaban a centímetros de la otra...en este momento quien les mirara podía decir que chispas saltaban de entré ellas con la intensidad con que se miraban

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Los insistentes golpes en el piso de abajo rompieron su concurso de miradas. Lauren bajo para abrir la puerta y se encontro con su madre y su hermano con la angustia mostrada en sus rostros. Lauren les dejo entrar

- Mamá ... Ryan...que es?- Lauren pregunto temiendo la respuesta. Su madre rompió a llorar y los ojos de su hermano se humedecieron

- Lau... papá murió ...hubo un ataque en la reunión del consejo de la luz y los ancianos junto con el Ash murieron...- Ryan se aferró a su madre cuyo llanto se incremento- mamá no quería decírtelo por teléfono...así que...

-...esta bien...- una lagrima silenciosa corrio por la mejilla de Lauren...su padre estaba muerto...le habían asesinado...-...yo me encargare desde aquí - Lauren uso sus poderes en su madre. Ella era capaz de traer la felicidad con su toque. El llanto seso y dijo unas palabras a Ryan antes de tomar un abrigo y colocarlo sobre su cuerpo, tenía muchas cosas de que hacerse cargo ...

- Lauren...- Bo había escuchado todo y visto a su esposa tomar su camino a la salida así que intento cortar su camino y ofrecer su ayuda

- Ahora no...- fue todo lo que Bo escucho decir a Lauren antes de que cerrara la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal y le escuchará a lo lejos hablar por teléfono con alguien en algún idioma que Bo no conocía


	6. Chapter 6

**Este fic esta por demostrar por que es un M! Aquellos que no les guste un poco de picante alejece :) y quien le guste espero les complazca ;) **

**saludos y espero sus comentarios!**

**Capitulo 7 **

Los Lewis habían pertenecido mayormente a los Fae de la luz. A escepcion de Ryan que había optado por la oscuridad y Lauren que se concidera neutral. Por lo que el funeral de un anciano Fae de la luz como lo era el padre de Lauren se encontraba bastante concurrido . Lauren había permitido el acceso a ambos lados tanto luces como oscuros. A pesar de que la lógica indicara que la oscuridad podría estar tras el atentado , Lauren lo dudaba, Evony no haría algo tan...sin clase. Además de que eso rompería el acuerdo que hay entre ella y la Morrigan . Dejando a su suerte a los Fae de la oscuridad en términos médicos, si alguna epidemia sucedía en su territorio o algo similar sucedía , los resultados no serían nada agradables.

Lauren sería quien tomara el cargo como líder de la familia Lewis, sustituyendo a su padre. Ryan se había ofendido hace algunos años cuando su padre dio el anuncio a el clan Lewis, pero todos acordaron que Lauren seria la indicada. Sus pensamientos siempre racionales le mantendrían cuerda aún en las situaciones más adversas además de que es uno de los miembros del clan más queridos tanto por propios como por extraños. Ahora era el turno de Lauren de demostrar su capacidad de mantener el clan unido y fuerte hasta que llegara el turno del siguiente en obtener el puesto .

Bo había llegado al funeral y se sorprendió al encontrar a Faes de ambos bandos en el. Pero al parecer nadie estaba incómodo con la situación , todos pasaban a presentar sus respetos ante la caja que contenía las cenizas del señor Lewis y daban el pésame a la señora Lewis y Ryan que se encontraban en la parte frontal junto a los demás miembros del clan que Bo reconocía desde la boda. Bo hizo lo propio y se acercó a su familia política

- Gracias por estar aquí hija- dijo tiernamente la señora Lewis . Bo respondió con una cálida sonrisa

- No hay nada que agradecer, somos una familia ahora. Cualquier cosa que necesite no dudé en pedírmelo. - asevero Bo. Ryan que estaba en compañía de su esposa hablo

- Gracias Bo, es bueno saberlo...

- En realidad.- la señora Lewis hablo- todos estamos muy bien, tanto como podemos estar...quien me preocupa es Lauren, cuida de ella, se que es terca y obstinada pero tu eres su esposa ahora . Deberá hacerte caso- las cejas de Bo se levantaron- ella comenzara ha enterrarse a si misma en el trabajo o en los excesos . Tu tendras que hacer que entre en razón .

-...le agradezco la confianza...pero no creo que sea yo la mejor opción...- Bo no quería hechar leña a el fuego pero no le quedaba de otra -...en realidad nos hemos peleado y yo...- la señora Lewis le dio un cálido apretón en su mano

- Es normal. Sobre todo considerando las circunstancias en que se encuentran ustedes. Pero te pido que le tengas paciencia. Mi hija es una buena chica- sonrió la señora Lewis- ahora ve con ella esa chica rubia nunca me agrado como amiga de Lauren - Bo miro a donde su suegra le señalo. Ahí estaba su esposa a unos pasos del lugar donde se encontraban las cenizas de su padre hablando con una rubia exuberante que se aferraba a su brazo . Bo asintió y dejo a la mujer para caminar a su esposa.

- Lo siento mucho... Lau

- No creí que vendrías Crystal...- Lauren miro a la rubia que le estaba dando una sonrisa con el afán de calmarle. A Lauren le gustaba su sonrisa- gracias por venir...- Las palabras de Lauren se quedaron el aire como Crystal le llevo a un abrazo apretado . Lauren no había tenido contacto con nadie desde la noche de ayer y este abrazo le bajó de su letargo. Era familiar y cómodo . Pero nada más . Lauren acepto el abrazo y así se quedaron por un tiempo más largo de lo normal. En la comodidad del momento.

- Ejemmmm- Bo miro a las dos rubias en su abrazo "amistoso" y , no le gusto en lo absoluto. Ella podía ver las auras que rodeaban a ambas. Y Bo lo noto. Esta. Esta era la mujer con quien Lauren se acostara la noche anterior. Las entrañas de Bo se sentían hervir pero guardo la compostura lo mejor que pudo. Este era el funeral de su suegro después de todo. Más sin embargo haría gala de su posición como la esposa de la doctora. Todos tenían que entender. Que tenía dueña y esa dueña era ella.

Las mujeres se separaron y miraron a la intrusion. Ninguna estaba cómoda . Pero a Bo no le importó

- Amor, te estaba buscando - Bo fingió que no le importaba que la mujercuela colgada de Lauren estuviera ahí . Tomo el brazo de su esposa y lo intercalo con el suyo, separandole efectivamente de la mujer. Lauren no abrio la boca, sólo miro sorprendida a la morena que estaba encarnando sus dedos en el antebrazo. - No me vas a presentar?

- ...si, esta es Crystal la secretaria y mano derecha de la Morrigan- así que de ahí se le hacia conocida a Bo- Crystal esta es mi esposa Ysabeau

- Un gusto Bo, pero creo que ya nos conociamos de antes

- oh! Por supuesto ! Tu trafajas con la Morrigan no? - Crystal entendió que Bo no estaba confundiendo las palabras . Pero dos podían jugar este juego

- Que puedo decir. Soy la mejor, la Morrigan no se conforma con poco y lo mismo lo es Lauren ...- Crystal giño un ojo a Lauren y dejo las palabras colgando en el aire. Dejando solas a ambas mujeres

- Tenemos que ir a casa ahora...cariño- dijo Bo entre dientes incrementando la fuerza en el brazo de Lauren.

La hibrido se sentia cohibida . Lo que era raro. Pero estar en el departamento con la succubo con cara de pocos amigos le tenía muy inquieta.

- Que es lo que quieres de mi?- Inquierio Bo dando vueltas por el lugar pulcro- soy un succubo que se siente castrado! Y para colmo tengo que ver como el aura de esa mujer brilla como el sol cuando estas con ella!

Lauren no dijo nada , se limitó a agachar la cabeza

- Habrías preferido que muriese!? - la voz de Bo era ronca debido a lo elevado de su voz . Ella nunca había perdido los estribos de esta manera pero aquí estaba , mendigando una vez más por la atención de su esposa. Era inaudito!

- No...- Murmuro Lauren. La doctora sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero sólo recordar a Dyson hablar del tema, le hizo enojar una vez más - Pero tenía que ser con el!? - Lauren camino hasta estar frente a Bo que se había trasladado a la sala junto a la cocina.

- Yo confió en el ! No puedo ir a tener sexo con cualquier Fae que me encuentre! - contrarresto Bo mirando a los ojos marrones frente a ella. Lauren se burlo y aporreo la mesa en el medio de ellas

- Como puedes confiar en ese cerdo misogeno! Debí matarle hace años cuando tuve la oportunidad!- los caminos de Lauren asomaron. Pero Bo no se sintió amenazada en lo absoluto. Al mismo tiempo Lauren parecía sentir un extraño cosquilleo al mirar a los ojos ahora azules a centimetros de ella.

- Pues casi lo haces ayer! El pobre no se recuperará hasta dentro de una semana. Como pu...- las palabras de Bo murieron en su garganta como la lengua de Lauren se introdujo en la boca sin previo aviso o contemplación . No hubo más palabras dichas.

Lauren se permitió ceder a sus impulsos tanto como lo hizo Bo.

El succubo enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Lauren que le llevo hasta la barra de la cocina sin perde el contacto con los labios. Pronto Bo saco la camisa y saco de Lauren para desabrochar su pantalón a juego con el traje negro de vestir. Lauren no se molesto en abrir el vestido de cuero negro de la mujer simplemente le desgarro dejándole inservible en el suelo . Lauren devoraba el cuello de Bo que gemía ante la sensación del aliento caliente en su piel

- Eres mía...!- dijo Lauren con voz cargada de lujuria. Un sonido gutural escapo de Bo cuando Lauren introdujo dos dedos en su centro húmedo y caliente sin descuidar el trabajo que su otra mano hacia en sus pezones y la boca en su cuello. Bo apretó sus pantorrillas contra los gluteos de Lauren para acercarle más . -...dilo! - Lauren añadió su pulgar sobre el clítoris de Bo que la condujo a un fuerte orgasmo

- Oh dios! Si Lauren soy tuya! Si!- los dedos de Lauren no habían salido de Bo lo que le ayudo a prolongar su orgasmo. Lauren parecía estar de acuerdo con el placer que sintió en su compañera . Pero no era suficiente . Su lobo quería poseerla.

Asi que llevo a Bo hasta recostarla en la ropa desechada en el suelo abrió el compás de sus piernas dejando una sobre su pecho para que ambos núcleos conectarán juntos. Ambas gimieron al contacto. El succubo se maravillo ante la vista de Lauren sobre ella jadeando y su piel brillando por el esfuerzo. Era ...

- Hermosa... Dios! - Bo gimió e inhalo aire. Podía sentir como tanto ambos núcleos calientes hacian contacto entre si. Un vaivén dolorosamente lento. Sus jugos mezclandose.

- Tu lo eres más...- murmuro Lauren moviéndose lentamente sobre la morena que le miraba . Lauren beso su tobillo y pantorrillas delicadamente .- lo sientes?- cuestiono haciendo más presión en su conexión - Bo asintió furiosamente y se agarró de las telas a su alcanse. Lauren vio su necesidad y bajo a besar los labios de la morena. Luego se apartó y aceleró el ritmo. Estaba cerca . Bo tomo los brazos de la rubia y se aferró a ellos. Podía sentir el creciente clímax acercarse. Lauren soltó su muslo y coloco sus palmas a cada lado de la cabeza de Bo. Bo le sintió cerca y se aferró ahora a su espalda moviendo sus caderas en sincronía - eres sólo mía succubo- la voz de Lauren era dura y sensual- eres mi compañera, te he de reclamar como mía - ante esas palabras Bo no pudo resistir más y se perdió en ola tras ola de placer. Entonces Lauren le mordió justo en la clavícula llegando al clímax de igual manera- MÍA ! - Los jugos de ambas se entremezclaron. Bo podía sentir como entraban en ella. Se sentia tan bien. Lauren lamió los pequeños puntos de sangre en la piel de su compañera haciendo que cerraran inmediatamente. Sólo una marca ligera quedo a la vista. Lauren sonrió al verla. Era su marca. Bo era suya ahora. Con ese pensamiento en mente se permitió caer en un sueño sin sueños . Así como lo hizo Bo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y más satisfecha que nunca en su vida. Se sentía diferente y podía decir que algo había cambiado en ella.

EN EL DHAL

- Padre esto era parte de la profecía?

- No. Me temo que algo malo esta por suceder y no creo que estemos listos aún para ello...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 8 **

Bo podia sentir el calor corporal junto a ella. A la vez que podía sin duda sentir la dolencia de músculos que no recordaba su existencia. Lauren es de sus mejores amantes...si no que talvez la mejor que ha tenido. Y eso era mucho decir viniendo de una succubo de más de trescientos años.

Bo se removió en la cama mirando hacia el techo blanco y alto de su casa. Se sentía más que satisfecha . Su succubo ronroneaba complacida. Nunca se había sentido tan llena y completa en su vida. Antes sin importar el Fae del que se alimentara un vestigio de insatisfacción y hambre quedaba. Pero ahora no fue el caso. Bo exhalo y se estiró un poco. Miro al lado y se encontró con un hermoso espectáculo. Lauren se encontraba en su costado y Bo tenía una vista perfecta de su espalda . Bo se incorporó sobre un codo y miro a la rubia dormir. Ella era hermosa. No sabiendo que se apoderó de ella . Bo se inclinó y beso la mejilla de la mujer. Lauren no se despertó sólo se removió en su sueño. Bo sonrió . Ella dudaba que muchas personas pudieran decir que habían visto esta parte de la gran Dra Lewis . Casi parecía un niño durmiendo.

Sin embargo el hechizo se rompió pronto cuando Lauren se sentó de golpe toda sobresaltada.

- Hey! Hey! Lauren! Esta bien! Tranquila! Que sucede!?- Bo entro en modo protector, buscando dar tranquilidad a la rubia. Lauren le miro y en ese momento comprendió donde estaba . Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y comenzó a calmarse. Bo le froto de manera reconfortante la espalda. Ante el contacto Lauren se estabilizo de inmediato.

-...gracias...- murmuro Lauren pasando un poco de saliva-...yo...tuve un mal sueño...- la verdad era que ella se había encontrado a si misma en un sueño muy vivido de sus días en combate. Esto indicaba que la luna llena estaba cerca. De algún modo ella sabía que su subconsciente le avisaba de la llegada de su lobo. Lauren omitió dar la información completa a Bo. No era necesario preocupar a la mujer. Llegando a su tiempo las medidas tendrían que ser tomadas. No habría ningún problema.

- Oh...- Bo se las arreglo para decir. No sabía que más podía expresar. Luego un golpe de náuseas le golpeo y salió a toda prisa al cuarto de baño. Lauren frunció el ceño. Que le sucedía a la succubo? Considerando las circunstancias , no sería ella la que arrojara sus entrañas?

Para cuándo Bo regreso de vaciar su estómago, Lauren ya se encontraba vestida y lista para el trabajo.

- Estas bien?-preguro Lauren metiendo un monton de papeles atiborrando el pequeño portafolio negro metálico.

-... Hmmm ...creí que si...no se que me paso. Yo nunca me enfermo. Y considerando la noche que pasamos juntas...pues no debería tener ninguna dolencia más haya de lo normal- proclamo sonriente Bo y comenzó a vestirse ella misma.

- Quieres que te revise?- cuestiono legítimamente Lauren.

- Creo que ya ha hecho suficiente doctor...- contesto Bo con voz sugerente generando un rubor en el rostro del médico . Lauren miro a su reloj de pulsera.

- Si tienes el humor para hacer bromas no debe ser grave. Me voy tengo mucho que hacer hoy. No me esperes despierta.

EL DHAL

- Bo Bo! Que sucede contigo es como la decima quinta vez que vas a el baño! Tienes incontinencia!?- Bo gimió mientras subía al banco en la barra de nuevo . Trick miro a su nieta no se veía muy bien

- Ysabeau cuanto hace que tienes este padecimiento?

- Desde esta mañana

- Que te ha dicho Lauren? Ella es médico después de todo

- Si Bo Bo que dijo la Doc?

- Se ofreció a revisar en mi pero yo deseche la opción . Además se le hacia tarde para el trabajo y tras la noche que tuvimos creí que era mejor dejarle continuar con sus planes. No era tan malo hasta hace un rato...- Bo hizo una mueca . Trick frunció el ceño

- Lauren y tu son una pareja ahora, por lo que tanto ella como tu deben hacer tiempo para la otra si importar que tan ocupadas estén!- regaño Trick- y ya que no verás a tu esposa en un rato...cuantame a mi . Comiste algo diferente últimamente ? Hiciste algo que no habías hecho antes?- Bo pensó un poco y ambas respuestas le llevaban a la rubia

-...mmm...pues Lauren y yo hemos tenido sexo...y me he alimentado de ella...por lo demás nada fuera de lo normal...

- Ya era hora Bo Bo! Y como fue!?- exclamo intrigada Kenzi

- El mejor sexo de mi vida! Nunca me había sentido así antes! Fue ... Épico!- dijo gustosa Bo. Kenzi felicitaba a Bo mientras Trick hilaba los hechos...

- Bo . Sígueme ...- dijo serio

Bo asintió y fue con su abuelo detrás de la barra.

- Necesito que me respondas algo...personal

- Mmm claro...- contesto Bo

- Cuando Lauren y tu...mmm...ya sabes

- Tuvimos sexo- Trick asintio

- Ella fue , como decirlo? Dominante?

- Si, un poco salvaje y aveces tribal pero no por eso menos genial!- declaro sonriente

- Te ha mordido?- Bo asintió. Trick sonrió. Bo frunció el ceño.

- Por que la sonrisa?

- No hay nada malo contigo Bo.

- No creo que el cuarto de baño piense lo mismo y mi estómago tampoco- Bo inconscientemente llevo una mano a su vientre frotando suavemente dándole una sensación calmante

- Estas embarazada ! - dijo Trick sonriendo ampliamente. Bo se quedo de piedra

- QUE!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Reposndiendo a "porque tardo tanto en actualizar" bueno, pues tengo seis fics más que actualizo cada semana...lo se, lo se, a quien se le ocurre? Pues a mi jajaja fue un momento de demencia que ahora debo continuar jejeje . Pero, si esta bien con ustedes estaré actualizando este fic cada jueves... Y haré lo mejor que pueda para incrementar su longitud...que esa parte lo dicta mi inspiración jejeje **

**Gracias por comentar ! Espero les guste :)**

**Capítulo 9**

Lauren estaba por demás inquieta. Su pie rebotaba de arriba hacia abajo y mordía la uña ya inexistente de su dedo pulgar. Estaba ansiosa y no tenía la menor idea del porque .

- Tienes algo que te preocupe? Pareces...inquieta?

- Evony lo que me mantiene inquieta es que no te decidas de una buena vez sobre el trato comercial que te estoy ofreciendo. Mi padre había manejado la compañía con preferencias marcadas a las luces pero desde que le he reelevado como propietaria y presidenta del conglomerado Lewis tengo la firme intención de comerciar con ambos bandos. Al menos claro que tu te nieges.

- Cariño. Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti- Lauren levantó una ceja- a parte del fantástico sexo. Sabes hacer negocios y yo soy una mujer de negocios. Y tu padre era más que testarudo por limitar sus negocios a un sólo bando. Acepto tu proyecto- Lauren sonrió y la Morrigan garabateo su firma en el paquete de contratos que le había ofrecido Lauren.

El conglomerado comercializaba casi con todo lo que los Fae pudieran necesitar tanto entre ellos como sus lazos comerciales con los humanos. Todo lo tenían las empresas de los Lewis.

- Ha sido un placer negociar contigo. - Lauren tomo los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio de cristal en la discográfica . - me quedaría por más tiempo pero tengo más cosas ue hacer.- Evony sonrió

- No será que te carcomen las ganas de llegar a casa con esa succubo? - Lauren entorno los ojos . Porque hoy todos le decían lo mismo? La Dra Evert le dijo verle ansiosa así que le dejo libre de manejar los cultivos que habían hecho hace dos días y les reviso ella. Luego fue con el Ash y le sugirió que se relajará . Y ahora Evony inmiscuía a su esposa en el embrollo.

- Ya te dije que tengo más cosas que atender. Ya sabes, yo tenía más que suficiente trabajo y ahora todo ello se ha duplicado! Y es responsabilidad mía que nada se vaya a el garete! ...- Lauren suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello. Tendría que comenzar a delegar antes de que se volviera loca. Pero primero debía poner todo en orden. Evony se levantó de su asiento y coloco sus manos en los hombros tensos de Lauren con la intensión de jugar un poco con la Gomly - Arrrrrr! - Griño Lauren espantando a Evony que miraba sorprendida a los ojos dorados frente a ella.

- Que carajo!? Eres un lobo!?- Lauren sacudió su cabeza . Que le sucedía hoy?

- Tengo que ir...- murmuro y salió a toda prisa de la oficina de la Morrigan dejando una Evony sorprendida tras suyo

Crystal miro a Lauren salir de su reunión con su jefa y llamo por su nombre pero la doctora pareció no percatarse de que le hablaba.

Por otra parte la cabeza de Lauren era un desastre , su lobo estaba muy inquieto . Nunca antes lo había estado. Se froto las cienes mientras bajaba en el elevador. Subió a su auto y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro . Salió derrapando a su lugar de relajación . El club Crimson. Tal vez alimentando a su Gomly podía ayudar a mantener a raya a su lobo.

EN EL DHAL

- Que!?

Kenzi escucho el grito de horror de su besti y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con ella. Bo miraba pálida pero extrañamente Trick le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Que sucede? Todo bien?- cuestiono la pequeña Fae acercándose a Bo

- Estas seguro...?- Custiono titubeante la succubo. Trick asintió fervientemente que si- ...oh dios...- Bo comenzó a sentirse enferma. Corrió a el baño una vez más

- Que ocurre Trickster?

- Resulta que voy a ser bisabuelo! Bo tiene que anunciar pronto a el resto de la familia Aife y mi yerno estarán más que felices...es una lástima que el padre de Lauren ya no pueda conocer a su nieto... Los ojos de Kenzi amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas

- Que!?- exclamo Kenzi y Trick entorno los ojos

- Bo esta embarazada .

- Pero como? Que yo sepa se caso con una mujer?

- Bueno. Como Lauren es parte lobo, su apareamiento se genera cuando reclama a su pareja marcándole como lo hizo con Bo y bueno...estos Fae producen encimas lo suficientemente fuertes para impregnar a una mujer...el resto es asunto de Bo

Bo regreso después de desechar sus vísceras una vez más.

- ...así que...no hay manera de que sea de Dyson..?- Bo había tenido relaciones con ambos en un tiempo ridiculamente corto y temía que el lobo hubiera hecho de las suyas.

- No. Al menos que el te haya mordido tambien?- Bo negó enfáticamente . Trick sonrió - en ese caso puedes estar más que segura ...el hijo que esperas es de Lauren.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Bo en compañía de Kenzi se marcharon en busca de Lauren. Después de todo ella tenía que saber. Y escuchar la letanía que Bo estaba preparando mentalmente en su cerebro. Recién habían acordado donde vivir y la Gomly ya le había dejado embarazada! En que rayos estaba pensando!?

Primero le buscaron en el laboratorio, no hubo suerte. Luego fueron a la matriz del conglomerado Lewis donde Lauren le dijo a la Dra Evert que se dirigía, no hubo suerte. Le buscaron con la Morrigan donde su secretaria le dijo que estaría. No hubo suerte. Lo único que habían obtenido de la mujer era una extraña oración de "pon una correa en la mujer" y Bo no estaba muy segura de si sólo ella había captado la insinuación sexual en la misma.

Ahora se estaban estacionando en " Crimson"

- Más vale que Hotpants este aquí. Los tacones me están matando!- exclamo Kenzi caminando tras Bo en el club

- Si. Más vale que lo sea..- respondió Bo de manera mordaz.

El Crimson estaba a rebentar. Y Bo podía ver el increíble flujo de la energía sexual. Entendiendo perfectamente porque la Gomly manejaba estos sitios. Aunque aún no podía creer que el mesmer Vex fuese su socio.

Bo dejo a Kenzi descansar en la barra y subió por las escaleras hasta la oficina de Lauren. No se tomo la molestia en tocar y entro.

Lo que vio hizo sus ojos brillar azul.

Una pareja de Faes se encontraban retozando piel contra piel, completamente absortos en el placer carnal. Bo sintió su hambre crecer. Los Fae llegaron a su clímax . Y Bo gimió ante la vista. Lauren siquiera había sentido la presencia de Bo hasta que término su alimentación . Ayudar a las parejas a cumplir sus fantasías era por demás satisfactorio.

Los Faes abandonaron la oficina dejando a la pareja sola. Bo enseguida de abalanzo sobre Lauren. Su beso era frenético y con hambre. Hasta que Bo recordó el porque estaba aquí. Lauren gimió al perder el contacto

- Que?...por que te detienes?

- No voy a seguir con esto para que me dejes esperando una camada entera de lobos!

- Que? De que estas hablando!?- Bo resoplo

- Me has dejado embarazada! Y no he parado de vomitar en todo el día!

- Queee!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo prometido es deuda! Así que hoy jueves aparezco de nuevo :) Espero que algunos están felices por eso! ;) **

**Disfruten del Capitulo :) :) **

Kenzi escucho un estruendoso grito a pesar de que no debería de haberlo hecho. Bebió su chupito de tequila y asintió afirmativamente murmurando un - todos reaccionamos igual Doc ...

De vuelta en la oficina de Lauren. La lobuna aún tenía la boca muy abierta y Bo decidió que ya era bastante así que le tomo la barbilla y le cerro la boca. Acción que hizo a Lauren salir del shock.

- Estas segura...?

- Trick me lo ha dicho. Crees que me inventaría algo así? Que sentido tendría !? - Lauren lo pensó por un momento y razono que en efecto tal cosa no tiene sentido. Y después le llego a la mente... Dyson

- Que hay de la imitación barata de lobo...

- Admito que cruzó mi mente...- Bo sentía un poco de vergüenza por ello-...y yo misma le comenté a Trick tal hecho- Lauren asintió en reconocimiento- me mostró un libro sobre los lobos y bueno ...al parecer tu lobo me ha marcado y eso fue lo que origino todo esto!- Bo paso de un sentimiento vergonzoso a uno de ira- me has mordido! Y ese acto descabellado me ha dejado embarazada! Es culpa tuya!- señalo acusadora mente a la Gomly que ahora se veía ligeramente culpable- solucionalo! - exigió

Lauren frunció el ceño. En que estaba pensando la morena?

- Estas insinuando que vas a abortar!?- Lauren cuestiono casi indignada

- No!- Bo exclamo horrorizada

- Entonces no entiendo que es lo que quieres que haga? - Bo pensó en ello y soltó un "oh"- si, oh

- Bueno, tu eres la genio aqui!

- Obviamente..- susurro Lauren entornando los ojos

- Que has dicho!?- cuestiono Bo

- Nada...llamare a la Dra Evert para que nos reciba mañana- Lauren comenzó a teclear el número en su celular

- No puedes hacerlo tu?

- Es un conflicto de interés ...- Lauren iba a iniciar su parloteo científico cuando Bo le corto

- Sólo llama de una vez. - Lauren guardo silencio y hablo con su colega . Bo amaba cuando Lauren iba toda geek pero en estos momentos estaba enojada con la mujer. No tanto por el hecho de estar embarazada si no que era algo que ella no estaba planeando...al menos no en el corto plazo...eso le irritaba un poco.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

La Dra Evert les había recibido en las primeras horas de la mañana cuando nadie deambulaba por el lugar . Después de un chequeo de rutina venía el examen ginecológico .

- Todo esta muy bien. Veamos el ultrasonido . Voy a colocar el gel puede que este un poco frío pero pasara pronto.

- uy!- exclamo Bo al sentir el frío , la doctora no estaba mintiendo esa cosa pegajosa estaba helada! Bo tomo la mano de Lauren que ante el gesto le miro raro pero se dio cuanta de que la súcubo siquiera le miraba y prefirió ignorar el asunto y mirar a la pantalla de computadora

- Veamos al pequeño- declaro sonriente la Dra Evert - oh! - exclamo y miro a Lauren que tenía la boca abierta al saber que lo que ella miraba no eran visiones. Bo miro entre las mujeres sin saber como analizar sus expresiones. Lauren se froto las sienes y asintió a la Dra Evert para que le explicará a Bo - Todo es excelente y nuestros chicos están muy bien, su desarrollo va muy bien , en tres días más podremos saber sus géneros- explico la Dra mientras limpiaba el vientre de la succubo

- Espere...dijo "sus"!? Cómo muchos!?- exclamo Bo apretando su agarre en la mano de Lauren que tenía la mirada perdida en el las lámparas del techo eran inesperadamente fascinantes. La Dra le dio una sonrisa complicada y asintió - cuantos muchos...?

- Tres...

El corazón de Bo dio un vuelco y trituro la mano de Lauren. Lauren trago saliva y puso su mejor mirada de cachorro . No funciono. El fuego ardua en la mirada de Bo

- No te ha bastado con embarazarme ...y no podía ser sólo uno!?- Lauren intento liberar su mano sin éxito

- No fue con intención! Lo juro! Mi lobo tomo el control yo ni siquiera sabía que podría impregnar a una mujer! Y ciertamente deberías agradecer que no fuera como a un lobo normal que tienen mínimo seis cachorros en una camada...- el rostro de Bo se contorciono mas y Lauren cerro la boca .

- ... Les veré en tres días y así sucesivamente . En 55 días estarán conociendo a sus hijos- dijo brillante . Ignorante de la ira de la sucubo

- Que!?

- Bueno, ya que tu pareja es un lobo sin importar el poder Fae que tengan sus hijos ellos se formarán y nacerán como lo harían cualquier lobo que es en 60 o 63 días pero al ser Lauren de quien hablamos al parecer el tiempo de ha reducido un poco más .

Bo se desmayó .

HORAS DESPUÉS EN CASA DOCCUBUS

Kenzi había llegado hace unos minutos para cuidar de su besti mientras Lauren salía para arreglar un para de asuntos pendientes prometiendo volver cuando terminara la tarde.

Kenzi conociendo la existencia de la enorme pantalla en la nueva casa de Bo se quedo sin problemas.

Bo se despertó escuchando los ruidos de la tv y sabía que Kenzi estaba en casa. Bajo a la primera planta donde en efecto se encontró con su mejor amiga.

- Hey Kenz...- soltó en medio bostezo

- Ven aquí Bo Bo! Esta película esta para morir de risa!

Bo se sentí junto a Kenzi mirando la tv . Nunca notaron la hora que era hasta que por la puerta entro Lauren en compañía de su madre , Trick y sus propios padres.

Lauren les indico que tomarán asiento en la sala.

- Gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo. Me gustaría anunciar que estamos esperando a nuestros hijos. Y por ende quiero que Bo se aleje en este tiempo de su trabajo como detective y agradecería que todos los presentes me apoyarán en cuidar de tal asunto.

- Por supuesto!- exclamaron gustoso todos

- Cuanta con ello Hotpants!

- Gracias...

- He decidido que comprare una casa adecuada ya que el departamento se volverá incómodo en poco tiempo. Les agradezco de nueva cuenta, ahora si me disculpan. Tengo que salir pero se quedan como en su casa.

Bo no chisto nada, miro a Lauren salir por la puerta y luego miro a todos en la sala que le miraban con un exceso de alegría .

Pronto se vio atrapada en abrazos y besos por todos. Genial Lauren...déjame con los amantes de los niños...pensó mientras fingía una sonrisa tras cada felicitación .

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL EDIFICIO

- Tienes al vampiro!?

- Lo tengo aqui mismo. Pero si quieres "charlar" tu misma con el antes de que pase a mejor vida será mejor que te apresures Lauren

- Estaré ahí en diez. No dejes que el pedazo de mierda se esfume sin que le mire primero...


	10. Chapter 10

**Me he tardado un día ...lo siento. Pero estoy aquí :)**

**Espero sus comentarios ;)**

Kenzi lanzo otro rayo mientras corrían de una horda furiosa de underfae

- ... Hotpants me va a matar!...- exclamo Kenzi mientras esquivaban un charco de ácido . Bo resoplo a la vez que trepaba por las alcantarillas hasta la superficie.

-... Lauren no maneja mi vida. Y estoy embarazada no incapacitada! Si es lo que va a ser nuestro matrimonio tenemos que tener una charla- Respondio Bo acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. - yo tengo un trabajo que hacer que es tan importante como el suyo!- Kenzi suspiro sacudiendo sus pantalones

- Mis botas se han arruinado!- dijo horrorizada. Bo entorno los ojos. - me debes un nuevo par de botas!- resoplo siguiendo a Bo entre los callejones camino a el pronto ser ex departamento de Bo.

- Tu fuiste quien quizo seguirme...- Kenzi le interrumpio

- Y tu fuieste quien se negó a seguir las instrucciones de la doctora...además no podía deja que te fueras sola a buscar un lagarto en las alcantarillas y que bueno que no lo hice, seguro la Doc me despellejaba viva! Ahora calla y vayamos a darnos un baño muy necesesario- concluyo Kenzi en tono acusador y Bo tuvo que admitir que Kenzi tenía un poco de razón , pero ella nunca lo admitiría .

EN LAS AFUERAS DE TORONTO

- ACHU!

- Puedes guardar tu compostura!?- reprendio la valkyria. Lauren entrecerró los ojos en la rubia

- Alguien estará hablando de mi...

- Pues será mejor que se detengan. Acacia odia los gérmenes - Lauren puso los ojos

- Pero que a caso no es ella quien vive en un vertedero..?- Tamsin se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

- Sólo comportate...

- Tu me dices a mi que me comporte?- cuestiono incrédula - ...que has hecho esta vez..?- Tamsin suspiro, odiaba que Lauren le conociera tan bien

- mmmm...me lleve una de sus almas...- Lauren abrió los ojos en la sorpresa , desde el incidente "Rainer" Tamsin estaba en "modo de prueba" así que si Acacia le estaba cubriendo ante Odin por esto era obvio que tenía que hacer los que la vieja valkyria le dijera...por una vez.

- Bien...aunque déjame recordarte que entre tu y yo la más sensata en esta amistad soy yo!- aclaro Lauren antes de los trapos sucios y viejos que cubrían la entrada de la "casa" de Acacia , que como siempre ...olía a pies.

- Acacia! - saludo Tamsin

- Asi que la gran Dra Lewis se ha dignado a visitarme después de hace décadas ..?

- De ser mi elección no lo haría . Pero cierto vampiro me ha dicho que el muy posible que conozcas a quien ocasiono el ataque a el consejo de ancianos de la luz ...- Acacia sonrió

- Y que si lo se? Qué tienes que puedas ofrecerme para tal información?

- Que quieres?

- He escuchado algo interesante referente a ti y la succubo no alineada...te daré la información que quieres a cambio de que tu me des la que quiero.- Lauren lo considero por un momento , parecía justo.

- De acuerdo. Pero tu primero.- Acacia sonrió ampliamente

- Es obra del Garuda- Lauren frunció el ceño

- Se extinguieron tras la gran guerra , estas mintiendo.- ahora era Acacia quien parecía molesta

- No lo hago. El se oculta bajo tierra...por el momento , así que esta alimentando se lo suficiente para poder ascender a la superficie y atacar. No tengo motivo para mentir , además es parte de esa profecía que te ha dado pase libre para entrar en la cama de la succubo- aseguro sonriente la valkyria

- Si descubro que me has mentido...- Lauren miro friamente a la mujer mostrando un destello dorado en sus ojos- ...te matare- Acacia asintió . Tamsin se alegro de ver un poco de miedo en los ojos de su mentora.

- Tu turno- asintió Lauren- es verdad que la succubo esta embarazada?- Lauren se volvió a sorprender. Una de las grandes razones por las que no quería a Bo vagando por la ciudad y andando de caso en caso era evitar que se corriera la noticia de su estado. Tanto ella como Lauren tenían enemigos y podrían aprovechar esto para causar daño a ellas o sus hijos. Pero como la valkyria se había enterado?

-...lo hace - Acacia sonrió ampliamente - como te has enterado?

- Las noticias viajan rápido , es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Lauren note is un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Lo bueno era que había tomado medidas de ante mano sobre el asunto y Bo estaría a salvo con su familia y amigos. Lo que tenía que absorber su interés era este asuro sobre el garuda, porque de ser cierto estarían en grandes problemas, lo que le llevaba a tener que hablar con el rey de sangre . Porque no le habían dicho nada sobre esto?

Camino fuera del vertedero donde habitaban los Faes rechazados y en su mayoría underfaes Tamsin no paró de reprender a Lauren por no decir nada a ella sobre el asunto embarazo.

DEPARTAMENTO DOCCUBUS

Bo había tomado mas de un baño sin lograr quitar la horrenda peste a las alcantarillas y lo que era peor era que una parte de su chamarra de cuero había sido víctima del ácido del underfae . Bo gimió mientras bajaba las escaleras mirando el hueco en su chamarra

- Kenz...esos cabrones arruinaron mi...- Bo se quedo sin palabras al mirar directamente a Lauren que a simple vista se podía decir que no estaba feliz. Kenzi si misma se excuso con algo sobre ir a ver a Hale. Dejando a Bo a solas con su esposa

- Se puede saber porque has hecho totalmente lo contrario a lo que he dicho?- dijo Lauren en tono duro haciendo que Bo frunciera el ceño y olvidara por completo el pesar que tenía sobre su chamarra

- No me quedare en estas cuatro paredes porque tu lo digas! Soy el succubo no alineado. No sigo lo que los demás dicen- aseguro Bo

- Pudo ser peor que la simple pérdida de una chamarra! Llevas a nuestros hijos! Gracias a los dioses Kenzi estaba contigo- Bo se burlo

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir y que te quede muy claro- los ojos de Bo centellearon azul de manera intermitente - yo no obedezco a nadie...- Lauren se burlo

-... Bien. Pues no lo hagas. Eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana!- exclamo Lauren- me largo! Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, que prestar atención a una persona que en vez de actuar como un Fae de cientos de años actua como un bebé!- Lauren salió del departamento cerrando por segunda vez en menos de unos días de golpe la puerta sin mirar atrás

- Excelente! - exclamo Bo - no soy yo quien huye de los problemas cada vez!- grito antes de subir las escaleras una vez más .


	11. Chapter 11

**Es bueno saber que están disfrutando de este fic :)**

**Les ha gustado los poderes que le he dado a Kenzi? Había pensado en algo "ligero" pero luego dije "Kenzi es una chica ruda" demos le poderes que reflejen eso ! **

**Continuemos con el nuevo capítulo :)**

Bo gemía a cada paso que daba, la planta de sus pies le estaba matando! Después de su discusión con el médico ella literalmente había hecho Boom! Era imposible para ella negar que estaba embarazada. Su vientre era innegable. Y ahora cuatro semanas después y a una semana de dar a luz , el caminar era una cosa placentera y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

- Hija te he dicho que puedo traerte lo que sea que necesites- dijo Aife tendiendo un vaso de agua a Bo después de que logro llegar a estar frente a la gran tv en la nueva sala de entretenimiento de su muy costosa y lujosa casa.

- Madre. - Bo dio un amplio sorbo y hablo- puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma...- gimió de satisfacción al desprender sus zapatos y sus pies inchados descansaron. Aife entorno los ojos. Bo era muy terca . - además con la servidumbre que has contratado para la casa y el chef que cubre cada uno de mis antojos y el séquito de guardias que custodian la casa 24|7 no necesito que tu , Trick y la madre de Lauren me vigilen a cada paso que doy.

Aife suspiro. Lauren y Bo no habían hablado desde aquella noche y ella sabía que su hija entendía que todos los arreglos sobre la seguridad y su bienestar eran cosa de Lauren a pesar de que le solicito a ella brindar tales cuidados a Bo y sus hijos por nacer. Entonces Aife sabía que Lauren era igual de terca que su hija. Y en otras circunstancias sería bueno pero ahora mismo con el caos que se estaba generando no sólo por la noticia del embarazo de Bo si no por la conciencia generalizada de la existencia del garuda , Aife y Trick temían que la nueva era para los Faes no llegara. Porque para ello se necesitaba de la unión de Lauren y Bo. Y ahora mismo eso estaba muy lejos.

- Que ha dicho la Dra Evert?

-...todo esta muy bien. Ella dice que talvez al inicio de la próxima semana podrías estar conociendo a tus nietos- Aife sonrió y Bo lo hizo de la misma manera mientras inconcientemente frotaba su vientre generosamente abultado.

- Eso es bueno saber! Todos esperamos anciosos ese momento. Que dice ...- Bo le corto sabiendo que es lo que quería preguntar

- La Dra Evert dice que no ha parado de estar al pendiente de los resultados que hay en cada una de mis consultas...- la voz de Bo casi era un susurro- ...no he tenido una vista de ella. Llega muy tarde a casa y sale antes de que siquiera el sol se levante, no duerme en nuestra habitación y aveces pienso que siquiera llega a dormir...- Aife noto la tristeza en su tono. Pero de repente Bo se tensó y su tono era todo menos cálido- Seguramente se estará consolando con esa rubia secretaria de la Morrigan o alguna fulana que visitan su club! - Bo cerro las manos en puños y los nudillos se hicieron blancos- pero cuando deje de tener el tamaño de una ballena le demostrare quien es Bo Mccorrigan!

Aife misma le dio un ligero susto el tono en que estaba hablando Bo. Aunque ella sabía que Lauren era nada de eso. En realidad el médico miraba exausta, trabajaba día y noche en busca de algo pudiera frenar a el garuda. Aife si misma le había pedido que se dedicara un momento para reposar pero se había negado. Esa era la razón principal por la que Lauren pocas veces ponía un pie en su casa y de hacerlo era para cambiar ropa dar un baño y verificar que todos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo.

Aife decidió no entrometerce y dejar que la vida si misma les empujará en el camino correcto.

COMPUESTO FAE DE LA LUZ

Lauren había encontrado por fin la ubicación del garuda , el abandonado rastro a las afueras de Toronto. Así que lo primero que decidió hacer fue dar aviso a el Ash. Que a su vez dio la nota a la Morrigan.

- Han tenido resultados los intentos por encontrar la forma de matarle?- cuestiono el Ash

- No señor.- ante eso Evony se burlo y Lauren frunció el ceño

- Por lo que tu información no nos sirve de nada más que para enviar ciervos a el matadero...literalmente. Buen trabajo Dr Lewis- declaro sarcasticamente la Morrigan

- Si me lo permite, señor, quiero emprender una mision de reconocimiento ...sólo yo- declaro severamente Lauren

- Es una sentencia de muerte- aseguro Evony

- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella esta vez. Tu eres una gran adquisición del mundo Fae, perderte sería desastroso - dijo el Ash

- Pero implicar más Faes en esto seria perjudicial y no es presunción pero se cuidar muy bien de mi, además podría encontrar lo que necesito para acabar con el.

Ambos líderes meditaron la propuesta por un momento . Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero quien no arriesga no gana.

- Bien, puedes hacerlo- Lauren sonrió- con una condición

- Ustedes dirán- Lauren no pertenecía a ningún bando pero le gustaba respetar las jerarquías así que por ello había acudido a ellos.

- tendrás comunicación con nosotros al menos cada media hora desde que partas de aquí y una vez dentro si no recibimos noticias tuyas un grupo irrumpirá en el lugar lo quieras o no. Perder un par de Faes menores no se compara a lo que podría suceder al perderte.- Lauren asintió , parecía un buen trato.

- Cuando piensas hacerlo?- pregunto Evony

- A mediados de la próxima semana, si no les importa , me gustaría conocer a mis hijos antes de partir...

Los planes fueron hechos y Lauren salió satisfecha del lugar. Su arduo trabajo estaba dando frutos. Pero ahora más que nunca por el bien de su pequeña familia estaba obligada a tener éxito en esto .

EN LA MADRUGADA SIGUIENTE

- Que tienes para mi, topo?- Custiono la voz sombría

-...se se señor...- se inclinó el Fae - ...el médico ha conseguido el apoyo de los líderes de ambos bandos...y planea entrar a su santuario...- La voz se rió ronco y profundo

- Buen trabajo. Retírate!- el topo se escabulló entre la tierra del suelo y desapareció

- Estaré esperando por ti... Lewis


	12. Chapter 12

**No pensaba en actualizar hoy, pero como muy posiblemente mañana no pueda , ocupo mis instantes de libertad momentánea para actualizar y no dejar a nadie esperando más de lo normal ...**

**Gracias por seguir la historia y ya veremos que viene . Aún no hablo nada muy preciso sobre el asunto profecía y ahora el garuda nos estorba en el camino!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

Lauren estaba hojeando las páginas de los últimos análisis de Bo, sólo faltaban tres días para la fecha estimada en que sus hijos nacerían .

- Todo parece normal...- murmuro Lauren leyendo los resultados

- Lauren. Deja de hiper revisar esas tabulaciones! - La Dra Evert arranco los papeles de las manos de Lauren que le miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- a quien tienes que ver es a tu esposa

- Esa mujer esta mucho mejor sin mi cerca de ella. Para empezar este lío se ha complicado por mi lobo que se niega a estar tranquilo, hace unos días pensé que era a raíz de la luna pero al parecer era más una necesidad de apareamiento que algo más, y me ha enredado en todo esto

- No irás a decir lo que creo que vas a decir ...

- No! Jamás lo diría o siquiera lo pensaría! Voy a amar a estos bebés ...los amo desde el momento en que supe que vendrían en camino! Es sólo que Bo no es feliz...- admitió Lauren-...y yo...no lo se...- la Dra Evert rió

- En serio!? Porqué por la manera en que sonríe cada vez que le digo que vienes a supervisar el embarazo me dice todo lo contrario- Lauren frunció el ceño no podía creer eso

- Lo dudo, cuando vele por su cuidado de manera abierta y clara ella se enojó conmigo! Y desde entonces tengo que usar a Aife y Trick y cualquier familiar para que acepte las medidas y cuidados que conlleva todo esto!

- Ella lo sabe, tu piensas que de verdad piensa que su familia se toma tantas molestias en mantener el cuidado de ella?

-...- Lauren no había pensado en ello- aún así de seguro piensa su me estoy dando el gusto con alguna mujer por ahí ...

- Puede que lo haga pero puede que no, lo que ustedes necesitan es dejar de ser tan tercas la una con la otra. Tal vez sólo necesiten dejar pasar esto del embarazo y dedicarse a tener sexo?- los ojos de Lauren se ampliaron ante tal anuncio nunca había visto a su mentora en tono romántico con nadie y que ella de todas las personas le dijera tal cosa parecía surrealista.

- No lo creo, eso fue lo que hizo todo más complicado ...

- Eres un científico cierto?- cuestiono la antigua Fae y Lauren asintió

- No rechaces las teorías hasta probarlas! - exclamo la Dra Evert casi indignada por lo testarudez de la más joven Fae - ahora ve a tu casa y habla las cosas con tu esposa!- ordeno. Lauren hija a refutar tales palabras pero su mentora le impidió hablar- ahora!- Lauren asintió y salió del laboratorio

CASÁ DE BO Y LAUREN

Bo estaba inquieta y no sabía si era por las agruras, los pies inchados o la falta de sueño que le ha aquejado por no encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar. Así que a mitad de la noche opto por caminar alrededor del lugar , iba cerca de la sala cuando gracias a la media luz de la luna observo una Lauren sentada con un cojín sobre el regazo y los brazos cruzados ...durmiendo. Bo sonrió y sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones se sentó al otro lado del sofá para mirar lo linda que miraba la rubia, se veía tan pacífica y tan...

- Sabes, es de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien ya sea que duerma o no-...irritante

- Sabes que es de mala educación usar los muebles para lo que no están hechos?- Lauren se enderezo y miro a Bo, era hermosa, la meternidad le hacia ver más madura- como por ejemplo este sillón es para sentarse y relajarse más no dormir...- Diji Bo en el total sarcasmo

- Tu no me quieres...cerca, así que me evito el drama.

- Nunca te dije que te fueras o te alejarás , lo has hecho todo por tu misma...de nuevo!- exclamo Bo

- Es mejor que estar peleando a cada momento , suficiente tengo con el trabajo como para venir aquí y padecer también - Lauren se mantendría tranquila durante esta, intentaría mantener esto como una plática civilizada

- Es así como va a ser esto? Porque no se si haz olvidado que ya no seremos sólo tu y yo. Y más aún, no sólo será uno, serán tres! Tres niños! Piensas vivir de este modo !? Esto no fue planeado y no lo odio pero tampoco pienso hacer padecer a mis hijos ...- Lauren sonrió al fin algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo. Bo frunció el ceño, , se estaba burlando de ella!? -...porque demonios te ríes!?

- No me estoy burlando. Sólo que ...bueno ...- Lauren se ruborizo un poco y se aclaró la garganta . Bo levantó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento - ...al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo...yo al igual que tu no quiero que mis hijos crezcan en un campo de batalla -...de ningún tipo penso- les quiero ver crecer felices y para eso , esto...- señalo entre ellas- tiene que ser arreglado. Así que , tu que sugieres?

- Wow! Estas dispuesta a escuchar y tomar en cuenta mi opinión!? - Lauren frunció el ceño

- Si te refieres a el incidente que me tiene durmiendo en el sofá , creo que es bastante evidente que sólo buscaba lo mejor para mis hijos y la madre de mis hijos ! Todo lo que hago es para ustedes! Dije que haría el intento con todo esto de tener una relación verdadera contigo más allá de la profecía y no estaba mientiendo. Por ello busco lo mejor para ti!- las palabras de Lauren llegaron por fin a la mente y más importante en el corazón de Bo, ella comenzó a sollozar. Y Lauren se alarmo así que cerro la brecha entre ellas y coloco sus manos al rededor de Bo para dar a ella un abrazo. Bo lloro más , ella era muy sensible últimamente .

-... Lauren yo...quiero lo mismo...pero, talvez la próxima vez ...deberías hablar conmigo y establecer las bases primero. - Lauren le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió

- Lo prometo...- aunque sabía que esto sería cumplido hasta después de arreglar el asunto con el garuda. Entonces todo podría cambiar...

Bo de repente estaba muy tranquila y Lauren lo encontró extraño. Así que se apartó para ver bien a la mujer y ella miraba visiblemente más pálida.

- Bo, estas bien?

-...yo... Ahhh!- Bo exclamo a la vez que se tocaba el vientre .-...creo que algo se rompio...- dijo entre dientes apretados y tomando un férreo control en los antebrazos de Lauren. Lauren miro hacia abajo y noto el líquido del que hablaba Bo

- Has roto aguas! - exclamo y se puso de pie en un instante. Luego corrió al cuarto donde dormía actualmente Bo y cogió la maleta que habían preparado desde hace ya tiempo tenían que correr a la clínica - Ven deja llevarte

-...ahhh...duele...- gimio Bo agarrando fuerte a Lauren que le llevaba en brazos de la camioneta y luego a la silla de ruedas en la entrada de la clínica

- Respira Bo, concentrate en tus respiraciones, pronto todo habrá terminado!- aseguro Lauren entre feliz y nerviosa

Pronto Bo fue admitida y llevada con la dra Evert que estaba de guardia. El trabajo de parto había iniciado .

- Vamos , sólo un empujón más!

- Ahhhhhh!

Bo empujo y el primer bebé estaba fuera, su llanto se escucho por toda la sala de operaciones

- Es una niña!- exclamo la dra Evert y Lauren se maravillo ante lo hermosa que era su pequeña niña - ahora ayudemos a que sus hermanos le saluden.

Varios minutos después dos bellos niños más saludaron el mundo y Bo había quedado exausta. Mientras Lauren le había comunicado la buena noticia a sus familias. Y ella no podía ser más feliz. Ella tenía una familia de la que ocuparse ahora y disfrutaría de cada momento.

Bo por su parte sabía que tenía que encontrar algún tipo de abticonceptivo porque no estaría pasando por esto de nuevo en algún momento pronto !


	13. Chapter 13

**Este capitulo me ha llevado literalmente todo el día hacer el, y no por no saber que escribir...si no, porque todo mundo me interrumpe! Como ahora!...**

**Veo con agrado que hay más favoritos y seguidores! Muchas gracias! Y quiero suponer que no comentan porque la historia va bien? Jajja ni idea! **

**Capitulo 14**

Lauren observaba con adoración a travez del vidrio de la habitación de los cuneros donde sus tres hijos yacian plácidamente dormidos, los tres eran más allá de hermosos...

- Bo hizo un gran trabajo...- dijo la Dra Evert a la vez que le daba un cálido apretón a el hombro de su colega y le dejaba ir-...por ser un succubo ella sólo necesitara de un poco de chi para estar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Puedes ir a verle, esos pequeños despertaran en poco tiempo lo suficiente hambrientos así que ella va a necesitar esa energía para alimentar a ellos

Lauren se limitó a asentir y salió al encuentro de Bo, le vería y aprovecharía para despedirse,esta noche estaría ingresando en el rastro en busca de algo que le diera la clave para destruirlo ...

Lauren entro a la habitación con iluminación tenue y miro a Bo que parecía cansada y le miraba como esperando que ella le dijera algo.

- Ellos están muy bien, duermen en este momento pero no tardarán en despertar en busca de comida...- Bi sonrió era grato saber que sus hijos estaban muy bien y pronto les vería

- Asi que...

- Tienes que alimentarte...- Lauren se sentó a un lado de Bo a menos de un brazo de distancia-...toma lo que necesites de mi, no te contengas lo vas a necesitar- Bo parecía dudosa en hacerlo. Lauren suspiro y cerro la brecha entre ellas llevando a Bo en un beso que inicio torpe y dudoso pero encuanto el succubo de Bo percibió a su compañero el beso se hizo urgente y necesitado haciendo gemir a ambas mujeres que ahora luchaban por el dominio del mismo. Bo se retiró por un momento y comenzó a absorber corrientes de chi de Lauren que no se apartó .

Los besos se habían convertido en una pequeña sesión de caricias apasionadas dejando a ambas con respiración trabajosa el cabello enmarañado y sus ropas menos que presentables.

-...mmm...bueno...yo- Lauren comenzó a cerrar los botones deshechos de sus blusa caminando al rededor de la habitación . Bo por su parte salió de la cama y busco una muda de ropa limpia de la maleta que Lauren había traído de casa desde la noche anterior-..tengo que ir...asuntos del trabajo y no puedo posponerlo...- Bo sin pudor alguno se desnudo justo frente a la rubia haciendo que Lauren mirara a otro lado

- Creí que habíamos acordado que no queríamos que nuestros hijos tuvieran que lidiar con la ausencia continúa de alguno de nosotros ...

- Lo se, y sólo tendré que atender este asunto hoy y espero que con ello tenga lo que quiero para estar mucho más libre de ahora en adelante- Lauren miro a Bo que le miraba con el ceño fruncido- lo prometo...- aseguro Lauren. Bo dejo escapar un suspiro

- Bien...pero será mejor que estés aquí a primera hora de la mañana, no creo poder lidiar con los tres de ellos al mismo tiempo...- Lauren sonrió

- Descuida tus padres, Trick, Kenzi, Hale e incluso Ryan estará aquí pronto tendrás muchas manos disponibles para velar por ellos

- Tienes razón.- respondió Bo. Lauren le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza y salió por la puerta. Mientras que Bo miraba a la rubia salir algo en su interior le sintió encoger, era como si algo le decía que no dejara ir a Lauren y hacer que permaneciera con ella, más sin embargo ignoro el sentimiento y comenzó a hacer su maleta para que cuando el resto llegara pudieran ir pronto a casa.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Bo su muy amplia familia se encontraban maravillados en compañía de los tres nuevos miembros de la falmilia. Pronto tanto Trick como Stella la madre de Lauren encontraron un sin fin de similitudes con parientes suyos e inesperadamente un de los chicos parecía tener gran simpatía con Trick mientras que otro de ellos la tenía con Ryan a la vez que su pequeña niña de había aferrado a Aife desde el primer momento, al parecer lo que Lauren le dijo sobre tener muchas manos para ayudar a ella era cierto desde que se había reunido con ellos y tomo turnos en casa para alimentar a sus hijos hasta entonces no tenía a ninguno de sus hijos en brazos y ya les extrañaba! No entendía como Lauren podía salir de ellos así como así

- En que piensas?- pregunto Hale al sentarse a un lado de Bo en el sillón de la sala mientras veía a Aife y Kenzi jugar con quien hasta ahora era mini Bo

- En como Lauren es capaz de estar lejos de sus hijos cuando yo estando a unos pasos de ellos y no tenerlos en brazos me hace extrañarlos! - respondió Bo un poco enfadada por el asunto

- No es que ella este en un día de campo, pero descuida ella es fuerte y ha estado en un gran número de campos de batalla y ha salido victoriosa esto no sera nada- aseguro Hale. Bo levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento

- De que estas hablando!?

- De la misión de Lauren de ir a la guarida del garuda...?- respondió Hake vacilante , al parecer había hablado de más...

- Que!?- exclamo Bo enojada - a caso esta loca!? Es suicidio!- Bo se levantó de un salto y corrió por su Arsenal de dagas y cuchillos, pronto estaba lista para salir por la puerta de la casa más Trick se lo impidió . Mientras tanto Aife y Stella con apoyo de su padre llevaron a los niños a sus cunas- Déjame pasar- gruño Bo

- No lo haré, nosotros hace unos momentos nos enteramos de lo mismo y confiamos en que Lauren regresara con bien

- El tiene razón Bo, mi hermana es una excelente guerrera además tiene una mente envidiable no importa que se le presenté ella sabrá que hacer- aseguro Ryan de pie junto a Trick

- Ells tienen razón Bo, además un equipo de apoyo esta más que listo para intervenir en el momento en que pase más de media hora y ella no allá reportado su estado

- Para cuando eso suceda será ya muy tarde!

Justo en ese momento los teléfonos tanto de Trick como de Hale sonaron. Y todos miraron expentantes

Ambos respondieron y parecía que estaban recibiendo la misma noticia y no parecía muy alentadora

- Tenemos que ir al compuesto de la luz, han llevado a Lauren ahí ya que estaba más cerca que el de la oscuridad o la clínica - informo Trick.

El único pensamiento de Bo en ese momento fue que más le valía a Lauren estar bien para que ella misma le diera su merecido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Un capítulo más ;) **

**Gracias por sus favoritos y seguidores :) más sin embargo sería genial leer lo que ustedes piensan de la historia? Y díganme están listos para el estreno de la quinta y última temporada!? Yo no puedo esperar por ella jejeje**

**Capitulo 15**

Lauren en seguida pudo ver porque el Garuda escogió este lugar...apestaba a muerte. No importa en que piso o habitación entrara la fetidez y ambiente del lugar era más allá de tetrico. Las paredes y suelos aún mostraban rastros de sangre y podía jurar que a su paso se ha encontrado un par de lo que podrían ser viceras o cadáveres a si mismos. Era repugnante

Mirando a su reloj de muñeca observo que diez minutos habían transcurrido desde que con éxito y sin contratiempos de adentro en la guarida del Garuda. Lauren soltó un resoplido , mirando a el mapa en su telefono aún le restaba más de la mitad del lugar para investigar y hasta el momento no había encontrado nada, era desalentador. Más no se iria del lugar hast encontrar alguna pista de como podrían enfrentar a este Fae aparentemente intocable.

Lauren continuo a entrar y salir de unas docenas de cuartos sin suerte. Y su reloj le indicaba sólo un par de minutos para tener que abandonar el lugar o un séquito de mortales Faes entrarían en su búsqueda y se perdería su intento de infiltracion.

Mas un par de pasillos más hacia el centro del lugar le llevo a escuchar una conversación por demás interesante.

- Que sabe el topo!? Sólo vive en las cloacas!- un fae exclamo

- Cierra esa boca!- gruño un voz sonoramente, parecía el líder porque las palabras de los demás se silenciaron.- la succubo sin clan es la única que puede ser un digno oponente, es por ello que necesito acabar con ella antes de que alguien descubra el uso de su sangre! - Lauren se sorprendió , era Bo la clave para esto? Que tenía de especial su sangre? Lauren tendría que investigar ello- y parece que el topo es el único que ha servido de algo, ustedes par de inútiles siquiera me han podido traer a el rey de sangre! Fuel es su excusa? Eh!?

El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que una pequeña voz temblorosa se escucho

-...señor...hay alguien aquí...y es un Fae también ...- al parecer el topo era más eficiente de lo que Lauren y el mismo Garuda pensaban, le habían descubierto. Lauren emprendió su huida escuchando tras ella un " atrapen al intruso" que hizo a su adrenalina correr.

Lauren logro descender hasta el primer piso con un sin número de pisadas sonando tras ella, más no confiaba en el control de su lobo para transformarse y salir aún más pronto, tomaría el riesgo en su forma humana , mirando en su trote le quedaban aún cinco minutos para hacer un llamado a cualquiera de los líderes faes, cuando levantó su vista hacia la salida una enorme ave de fuego le cerro el camino, lo reconoció al instante, era la forma transformada del Garuda y era realmente enorme . Lauren se detuvo en seco a unos pasos.

- Dr Lewis no le esperaba tan pronto- hablo la inmensa ave. Lauren sonrió sin humor

- Bueno, tenía que ver por mi misma que no eras un mito- declaro Lauren, que miro hacia atrás para encontrar al menos cincuenta ejecutores, Faes sin cabeza cuyo propósito será la masacre. En ese mismo instante el Garuda volvió a su forma humana, un simple anciano que bien no podría matar ni una mosca.

- Pues como bien puedes ver estoy muy vivo- dijo sonriente el antiguó Fae - más no creo poder decir lo mismo de usted mi querida doctora, usted a escuchado cosas de vital importancia para mis planes, entenderá que no le permita salir de aquí ?- cuestiono con ojos brillantes rojos pero sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Lauren sólo tenía una oportunidad y esa sería cuando el equipo fuera de las instalaciones entrara y creara la distracción necesaria para ella aprovechar el descuido, según sus cálculos en treinta segundos tras el Garuda deberían aparecer los refuerzos.- mira muy tranquila Dra Lewis ...no estar esperando que Dyson venga en su auxilio?- cuestiono burlonamente sabiendo que fibras tocar en la mente del doctor, este era su poder después de todo. Lauren sabía lo que intentaba , una vez que ella sucumbiera a la ira estaría bajo el control de este "inocente anciano" así que intento su mejor para llevar su mente a mejores lugares como la ciencia

- Se lo que haces, te he estudiado, no te permitiré tomar el control de mis acciones a través de mis emociones- declaro confiada Lauren...sólo diez segundos . El garuda frunció el ceño

- Siempre puedo hacer uso de otros métodos...

Entonces llamas tras el viejo Fae frente a ella estallaron cubriendo fácilmente la totalidad de la entrada para después extingirse dejando los restos carbonizados de lo que Lauren supone era "el equipo de rescate". El Garuda sonrió complacido ante la expresión en el rostro de Lauren, no tenía escapatoria...

Lauren cerro los ojos por un instante y se concentró , tenía cosas y personas por las que volver ...

- Que sucede ? No gritos o súplicas? Ya sabes talvez si te arrodillas podría considerar que te unieras a mis filas - afirmo simplón el Garuda

Lauren le ignoró las palabras

- Te estoy hablando!- exclamo el Garuda nada feliz de ser ignorado

Lauren al fin miro al Garuda y sonrió antes de pasar a su forma completa de lobo, un espécimen blanco como la nieve y casi tan grande como un sanbernardo...lo que era el doble en tamaño que cualquiera de su tipo.

El Garufa sonrió al desafío y extendi sus alas cubiertas en llamas sin perder su forma humana

- Ven aquí lobo!- reto

Mas Lauren no tenía la intención de luchar, tenía que transmitir la información que había obtenido e investigar como es que la sangre de Bo sería un peligro para el Garuda, debía escapar... Así que corrió a lo más que sus cuatro patas le impulsaron y se dirigió a la ventana lateral , tendría que saltar por ahí ...en segundos estaba fuera del lugar más no sin haber recibido un pequeño presente por parte del Garuda que le quemará la totalidad de su lomo...

-... Ahhhh!- gemidos escaparon de sus dientes apretados mientras regresaba a su forma humana a unos metros del compuesto de los Faes de la luz...luego sucumbió ante el abrumador dolor y perdió la conciencia.

COMPUESTO FAE DE LA LUZ

Bo y compañía arribaron a el laboratorio de la luz donde el Ash les dijo que habían llevado a Lauren después de ser encontrada no muy lejos del lugar. Fua una suerte que Lauren fuese ampliamente reconocida y apreciada en el mundo Fae porque gracias a ello un par Faes le llevaron en cuanto le reconocieron

- Donde esta ella!?- exclamo Bo igual de ansiosa que preocupada . La Dra Evert que había sido llamada a petición de una delirante Lauren les recibió

- Bo, es bueno ver que estés muy bien...buena noche a todos ustedes también - saludos a Bo y sus acompañantes , luego cambio a su estado profesional y continuo - Lauren se encuentra fuera de peligro, más sus heridas son un tanto alarmantes

- Ella curara con chi déjeme dar a ella!- se apresuró a ofrecer Bo, después de todo Lauren le había ayudado hace no mucho tiempo. La Dra Evert sonrió ante el noble gesto de Bo

- Lamentablemente ella no esta conciente...

- Pues despierte a ella!-dijo Bo. La Dra Evert nego con la cabeza

- No puedo hacer eso a ella...no soportaría estar conciente lo suficiente como para que la curación inicie...como he dicho antes sus heridas son bastante graves- antes de que Bo le inereumpiera una vez más se apresuró a continuar- la totalidad de su espalda y antebrazos se encuentran expuestos hasta el músculo ...así que le tenemos en sedación y aislamiento para evitar que cualquier partícula de adiera a ...esas ...zonas y cause alguna infección , en estos momentos sólo podemos esperar porque su cuerpo se regeneré por si sólo - informo la Dra Evert

- que ahí de un fenix!?- pregunto Trick esperanzado

- Eso paso por mi mente también , más no se ha visto alguno en más de miles de años...y ninguno de los bandos tiene alguna lagrima en sus reservas...sólo tenemos que esperar , Lauren ha estado en peor estado y ha salido avante, confiemos en su fortaleza - alentó la Dra Evert- vayan a casa les aseguro que esta fuera de peligro. Podrán visitar a ella mañana a través del aislamiento no queremos arriesgar su curación

Tras decir esto la Dra Evert se retiró

- Ysabeau has escuchado a la doctora, vayamos a casa- sugirió Trick

- Si no te importa ...- Bo sonrió triste a su abuelo-...me quedare la noche...iré a verle- Trick frunció el ceño a caso no había escuchado a la doctora?

- Bo no creo que...

- Márchate abuelo- dijo Bo sin opción a debate. Trick suspiro y asintió de acuerdo - cuiden a los chicos, volveré temprano más si tienen hambre la fórmula bastara por un momento

Trick le aseguro a su nieta que todos cuidarían muy bien de sus hijos en ausencia de sus madres y a su vez se encontrarían mañana a primera hora. Bo agradeció a sus amigos y familia que se marcharon un poco más tranquilos al saber que la vida de Lauren no estaba en peligro.

Bo fue encaminada por el personal hasta la zona de aislamiento, la habitación de Lauren se encontraba en el medio del pequeño pasillo.

- Es aquí Sra. Mccorrigan ...

- Lewis- Mccorrigan ...- aclaro Bo- y gracias por mostrar a mi el camino- agradeció sonriente Bo. La enfermera se ruborizo

- eres hermosa...- soltó y Bo no esperaba menos, siempre ocurría cuando usaba su poder para disuadir a las personas

- Ahora vuelve a tu puesto y olvida lo que acabas de hacer

La Fae asintió feliz y volvió a su estación de trabajo. Bo ingreso a la habitación cubierta en plástico y bastante estéril , a primara vista no encontraba a su esposa pero caminando más dentro en la habitación le miro...

- Oh dios!- gimió y lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas

Lauren se encontraba boca abajo con su espalda y brazos al descubierto, lo que era una piel sin impurezas y blanca no existía , en su lugar carne al rojo vivo le saludaba. Ahora entendía porque debía estar sedada, el dolor sería insoportable...

Bo quito los plásticos de su camino y se detuvo justo a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia.

- Regresa a mi...- hablo la succubo en voz más aguda y baja y sus ojos brillaban azul incandescente , segundos después una corriente de chi color rojo salió de ella para entrar en la Fae en ccansamos monitores comenzaron a zumbar como locos indicando que el estado médico de Lauren estaba siendo alterado.

- Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh!- gemidos agónicos tronaban por toda la planta

- Tranquila...pasara pronto- susurro Bo a una Lauren que parecía haber perdido la pelea con el intenso dolor y ahora sólo estaba ahí tendida en la cama ...

El equipo médico entro y empujo a Bo lejos de Lauren pensando que era la causante del malestar en el paciente , más cuando le examinaron sus heridas estaban perfectamente curadas como si nada hubiese sucedido a ella. Uno de los médicos miro a Bo en la sorpresa

- Que has hecho?- cuestiono casi en el temor, esto jamás lo había visto antes.

Bo que por fin parecía volver en si misma y volvió sus ojos a Lauren rodeada de médicos

- Que le ha pasado!- exclamo consternada. Todos miraron unos a otros sin entender el comportamiento de la mujer- contesten que hacen a ella!?

- Nada...usted parece haber hecho todo...le a curado...es increíble en realidad

Bo miro a los médicos y luego a la espalda y brazos de la rubia que parecía no haber sufrido nada...que demonios había sucedido!?

- Cuendo podrá salir de aquí..?- murmuro Bo

- Por el momento le trasladaremos a una habitación común y supongo que en cuanto despierte estar lista para ir

Bo asintio comprensión y respondió un corto gracias y abandono la habitación tenía que aclarar su mente.


End file.
